Finding You In The Waves
by kl1226
Summary: When Octavia offered Clarke the job of private doctor for a sponsored surfing team with a chance to travel the world and be with her closes friends she takes it and finds herself falling for the deaf surfer. Lexa can't control what happens in her life while she's in land but in the water she is he definition of perfection, until she meets Clarke, who seems to affect her even when
1. Meeting

Clarke was regretting taking on this job as a personal medic, but traveling and getting away from her normal life seemed so tempting , especially after all the things that had happened in the past year. With anxiety starting to get the best of her, Clarke closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths and stared to look at the pros of the job before she backed out and took off running.

 _No Mother_

 _No Finn_

 _No worrying about dad_

 _I get to hang out with my friends_

Octavia had offered Clarke the job, ever since Lexa had fired the last medic they had on standby. Octavia had yet to spot Clarke in the airport, they agreed to meet at their gate so that they could board together. She kept looking for Clarke's face in the crowd until she spotted the blond and stood on her seat and screamed her name winning her a couple of death stares from her teammates and the elderly people in the rows were they were seating. Octavia was too happy to care, it had been a long time since she had seen Clarke and surfing didn't allow her much free time to seek out one of her closest friends, with moving from place to place.

Clarke's little panic attack was interrupted by Octavia calling her name from where she was standing, which was such an Octavia thing to do. Clarke took a deep breath and stared to move toward her friend, Clarke didn't even make it half way before Octavia's body is slamming into her. Followed by Raven, then Jasper, Bellamy and last being Monty, they all pull Clarke into a tight group hug they were all excited to see their friend, Clarke was the last piece to the puzzle.

"Guys I can't breathe" Said Clarke with barely any air in her lungs with all the body's squeezing her. They all began to detach themselves from Clarke, who was smiling, it had been too long since they had been all together in the same place, she was glad to have taken the job, was going to be able to spend time with her favorite people in the world, Bellamy helped Clarke with her carry on as they walked Clarke back to their seats were the rest of their team sat.

"Clarke, you've already met Lincoln and Anya" Lincoln and Anya both stood to greet Clarke, they were more subtle with their greeting than her friends and stuck with simple quick hugs and Octavia kept on introducing the rest of the team.

"This is Nyko is the medic for the guys for when their tour takes them somewhere else, other than that you guys work together." Octavia, pointed at a man with face tattoos, kind blue eyes, short hair and bread, he looked like he was in his late 20's he was probably a couple of years older than Clark, Nyko stood up and Clarke out stretched her hand.

"Hi I'm Clarke, it's nice to…" Clarke wasn't able to finish her sentence before Nyko walked past her out stretched hand and picked up Clarke into a tight bear hug, his booming lough filling her ears.

"It's nice to meet you too, Clarke, I'm looking forward to working with you." said Nyko as he put Clarke down, he gave her a kind smile before settling back down on his seat.

"These are Gustus and Indra they are our coaches along with Bellamy." She pointed at the two adults sitting quietly working on their computers. The woman, Indra had dark brown skin with eyes to match and dark brown hair with a couple of scars on her face which Clarke assumed were caused by a bad surfing accident. Gustus had a, grayish-black beard, dark brown eyes and tan skin. They looked up from their screens to give Clarke nods, before going back to their computers.

"Yea, their usually more welcoming, but they're arranging our practice schedules, or should say trips to hell" Indra looked up from her screen and gave Octavia a look, but Octavia only shrugged it off.

"That's Kyle over there with the blond hair, but we call him by his last name Wick, he works with Raven with all the techy stuff. That girl over there with brown hair and blonde highlights, the one drumming the air to her music is Echo, she's one of the team surfers along with me and Lexa" Octavia laughed when Lexa smacked the back of Echo's head when she stared to sing, Octavia found Lexa being annoyed hilarious. Clarke who was next to Octavia watched the brunette in awe, green eyes, plump lips, the brunette both sides of her head and under shaved not too much that it took the whole side of her head, her curly brown hair had been up in a messy bun allowing the sight of a scar that was one inch long and ran on the right side of her head. She must have been the girl that Octavia was always gushing about, being one of the best and hottest female surfers she had ever seen and Clarke could see why.

"And that Clarke is Lexa"

The sound of Echo and her drumming didn't bother Lexa, she couldn't hear it, since it was to her right and with her hearing aid being fixed by Raven, but when the girl stared singing her movements stared to rock her seat, Lexa had had enough. She slapped Echo outside the head to make it stop, Lexa needed to concentrate and the rocking of her chair was making it impossible.

"OUCH! What the hell Lex" Echo began to rub the back of her hear and looked over at Lexa, who was giving her a death stare good enough to actually kill. Lexa hated being partially deaf, it she wasn't always like this there had been a time when she was able to hear perfectly from both ears, until a childhood accident changed that. She used to have a surgically implanted hearing aid in her right ear while her left hear had been permanently fixed, but after she had been in a car accident and cracked her skull open she had to get it removed, the doctors wanted for her to heal before putting new one in, so for the time being she was stuck using her old hearing aid, which Raven was fixing up, so it worked properly. It had been a year since the accident and Lexa just didn't want to miss out on the tour by going into surgery, even if she had to deal with the devils spawn that was her hearing aid.

Lexa signed angrily at Echo, everyone had actually bothered to learn sign language so that they could communicate with Lexa without any problems, but they where all still beginners . Echo tried her best to understand what Lexa was saying but her hands were moving too fast for her to understand and asking the brunet to use her words wasn't an option. Everyone knew that Lexa hated to talk when she didn't have her hearing aid on, she only did it if it was an emergency. Echo looked over to where Anya and Lincoln sat in hopes that they could help her, but they seemed just as lost.

"If my seat starts rocking because of you one more time Echo, I will stab you in the eye with one of those pencils and I'll use the other one to stab you in the throat"

Everyone's eyes turned towards Clarke who stared to blush a little bit, Lexa followed the gaze of everyone and saw the blond who was speaking and signing Lexa's exact words. When their eyes met the blonde took a step towards where Lexa was seating, and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Clarke the new doctor" Clarke spoke when she signed, just so that everyone knew what she was saying.

"Alexandria Smith, but everyone calls me Lexa" Lexa signed and stood up from her seat and introduced herself and shook the hand of the blond, Lexa took that time to take in the girls features pale, light blue eyes, a round face, dimple chin, and blonde hair, Clark was beautiful. Clarke smiled at Lexa when their eyes met, they stood like that for a whole two minutes before Jasper decided to break the silence, by asking the question on everyone's mind.

"Dude, you can sign?" Lexa pulled her hand away and sat back down and Clarke turned to her friend and answered his question with a nod.

"I started learning when I was volunteering in a hospital for the deaf and hard of hearing last year" Clarke talked and signed making sure that Lexa knew what she was saying, Lexa was taken aback by this she always had to read lips and try to keep up with everyone when she didn't have her hearing aid on.

 **"Flight E106 to Fiji please, start boarding now"** said a feminine voice over the speaker, the announcement was laud enough for Lexa to hear. Clarke turned to check on Lexa who was already standing up and waiting for Anya, Clarke followed suit and graved her carry on from where Bellamy had left it and waited for Octavia.

"So, who am I sitting next to?"

"In between me and Raven" Octavia said while gathering all her stuff.

* * *

*I got a lot of great feedback for this story in ao3 so I decided to post it here as well i hope you guys enjoy.*


	2. Girl Talk

Octavia was bored, the game on her phone wasn't entertaining her enough. Usually she and Raven would talk and make jokes during plane rides, but with Raven working on Lexa's hearing aid she had nothing else to do, well except tease Clarke over her obvious crush on Lexa.

"So?" Octavia said, while leaning toward the middle where Clarke sat. "Lexa"

Raven eyebrows shot up, not once looking up from the hearing aid she was working on. They had been one hour into the flight and it had been surprisingly quiet, Clarke put the book she was reading down and looked at both of her friends, she cursed herself for agreeing to seat in the middle of the two.

"Yeah, what about her" Both Octavia and Raven smiled at this, Clarke wasn't fooling anyone one, they saw her sneak a peak of Lexa when she passed by them on the way to the bathroom or how she was practically drooling when Lexa stopped to check up on Ravens progress with the hearing aid.

"You guys had a moment back there" Raven said, still not looking up.

"I was a surprised, Lexa doesn't usually act like that around people she just met." Octavia added.

"Im not interested and she probably isn't even into girls" Clarke crossed her arms and Octavia and Raven shared a knowing smile.

"Oh, she definitely is" Clarke eyes widen and she looked at Raven who had yet to look up from the hearing aid, Clarke's reaction caused Octavia to laugh, if she was trying to hide her attraction before, she surely wasn't fooling anyone now. Repositioning herself Clarke cleared he throat and went back to her formal position.

"I hate you guys"

"We love you too, Clarke" Octavia picked her phone back up and resumed her game, Clarke watched Raven work for a couple of minutes before asking.

"Why only one?"

"Huh"

"Why only one hearing aid?"

"Lexa is partially deaf, she had her left ear permanently fixed and she had an implanted hearing aid on her right, but had to get it removed after being in a car accident last year" Clarke nodded with understanding and settled back in her seat.

A couple of rows ahead Lexa, Anya and Echo were talking strategy, their competition was in two weeks, Anya and Echo were trying to convince Lexa to do aerials in the competition.

"Lexa, Im serious you should really try doing them" Anya was getting annoyed at Lexa sometimes she was too stubborn for her own good.

"I agree with Anya, Lexa out of the three of us you're the one who can actually do them and Fiji is going to have the perfect waves for them" Lexa rolled her eyes at Echo's comment, she knew that they meant well, but those were risky moves to pull.

"Sorry guys, but I don't want to risk it I prefer to do tricks perfectly, than ones I haven't done in years" Lexa signed looking at the two girls siting to her left, the three were good friends, teammates and rivals. They had the same sponsor and they trained together, they celebrated each other's victories and pushed one another to be their best. It had always been like that ever since high school, Lexa and Anya always fighting for first place while Echo would always settle for third, never really wanting to get caught in between the two.

"Lexa stop with the bull, we got our asses kicked in Fiji last year Anya barely made it to second and I barely made it to third, we can't have that happen again" Lexa knew that Echo was right Marcus Kane their sponsor had been furious, with one of his best female surfers in the hospital, one dropping out and the other two not pulling their weight, no one could blame him. Lexa signed and nodded they needed to keep their sponsor happy and the only way to do that was by them being in the top three.

"Fine I'll do it" Lexa signed, Anya and Echo smiled at their friend, it was in moments like this that led them to such good friends in high school and now.

"So, Lexa what did you think of Clarke?" Lexa turned to look at Anya who had a smug look on her face, the question had come out of nowhere, but that was the way Anya was she was talent with words she would always jump from one subject other. Anya always knew what to say especially to Lexa, she always managed to get into her head.

"She looks like a friendly person" Lexa made her answer short and sweet, she knew better than to give Anya any more ammunition, like how she found Clarke beautiful.

"And juts that are you sure you don't find her attractive, Lexa?" Everyone saw how they looked at each other, even Echo could see the want that filled Lexa's eyes when she saw the blond and how her body language changed and they had just barely met.

"Echo is right, are you sure that you don't find her attractive?" Both Echo and Anya wanted for Lexa to find someone, ever since Costia betrayed Lexa she hadn't dated anyone else. Costia broke their friend's heart a year ago and abandoned Lexa when she needed her the most, Lexa hadn't shown any type of attraction towards anyone except for now with Clarke.

"Yea, sure she is attractive anyone with eyes can see that so what? She's probably straight as a ruler, just like Echo" Now both girls had smug looks and Lexa couldn't help but to roll her eyes at them, they were too involved in her love life.

"For your information Lexa, Clarke is a bisexual" A small smile stared to creep into Lexa's mouth after absorbing the piece of information about Clarke and her chest stared to fill with a possibility, she killed the smile the second she felt it coming.

 _Maybe_ , Lexa thought.

Anya and Echo exchanged looks, they saw the smile in their friends face and couldn't help but feel pure joy they liked seeing her happy, Anya cleared her throat and pulled Lexa out of her daze and tossed a some blue folders into Lexa's lab.

"Hey, Lexa would you mind taking these to Clarke? It's everyone's medical history Nyko told me to give it to her but I totally forgot and since your seat is closer to the aisle" Lexa stared at the files in her lab and then glared at her friend and began to get up not before giving Anya the finger making the girl burst out laughing.

"You are evil" Lexa signed before making her way to Clarke's seat.

After Clarke's embarrassing conversation with her friends everything had gone back to quiet, Octavia was playing a game in her phone and Raven was still working on the hearing aid, Clarke felt kind of sorry for Raven she had been working on it for the past two hours and who knows how many other days. Raven looked ready to call it quits and throw the piece across the plane, until her eyes widen and she sprung out of her seat with a gasp. Ravens sudden eureka moment gave Clarke a mini heart attack and looked to her left to check on Octavia who at some point had fallen asleep, Clarke should've gotten used to them in college when they were roommates but, Raven always had them in the most unexpected times. One of them got them kicked out of a movie theater when Raven had one and startled Clarke causing her to throw her popcorn in the air.

"I know what I have to do, god how could I have been so stupid" Raven sat down and began to work, she was done in eighteen minutes just as Lexa was finally making it to their seats. Before Lexa could do anything Raven handed her the hearing aid, Raven knew what it felt to be crippled, in high school a stray bullet made its way to her spine, making her lose sensation in her legs. After the surgery, the doctors tested the feeling in Raven's legs and Raven was unable to feel anything below the knee on her left leg, that's why she had spent so much time working the hearing aid.

 _No one deserves to feel that way,_ Raven thought.

Lexa took the hearing aid from Raven and placed it in her ear and just stood there listening.

"So? Does it work?" Lexa's silence made Raven nervous, the girl was taking too long to respond, but then Lexa smiled and nodded.

"Yea it works, thanks" When Lexa spoke, Raven couldn't help but fist bump the air and got up she really needed to brag about this to Wick, he keep saying that she wouldn't pull it off.

"No Problem Lexa, now if you excuse me, I have to go brag to my only hater Wick" Raven excused herself and left, leaving Clarke in full shock. The two brunettes had been too focused in the hearing aid that they didn't she Clarke have another mini heart attack when she heard Lexa talk.

 _Even her voice is hot,_ Clarke thought.

Once Raven was gone, Clarke noticed Lexa stare at her and sit down in Raven's now vacant seat and with Lexa finally speaking she figured they could actually talk, so Clarke cleared her throat and just before she can say anything Lexa spoke first.

"Can we start over?"

"What?" Clarke was confused and didn't really understand what Lexa meant but Lexa quickly filled in the blanks her cheeks growing a little pink.

"Sorry, it's just that I feel much better when I introduce myself using my voice rather than signing" Clarke understood then, Lexa wanted a redo of their first meeting, she smiled at Lexa, turned to face her and extended her hand.

"Hi, Im Clarke Griffin, the new doctor"

"Alexandria Smith, but you can call me Lexa" Lexa couldn't help but smile when she took Clarke's outstretched hand and when their eyes met, just like before they couldn't look away from each other. Clarke was the first to look away and pull her hand back, Lexa handed Clarke the medical files.

"Are these the medical information?" Clarke looked down on the folders then back up to meet the brunette's green eyes.

"Yea"

"Thanks"

"It was nothing, Clarke" The way Lexa said her name gave her butterflies, Clarke couldn't help herself from looking down to Lexa's lips when she said it, Clarke bit her lower lip and looked up to find green eyes staring at her, Clarke opened her mouth to ask Lexa something, but she was interrupted by the captains announcement.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you."**

Both girls were still staring at each other and this time it was Lexa who looked away first, Lexa got up and just before leaving she looked at Clarke once more.

"Maybe someday this week we should go out for drinks, if you want?" Clarke smiled up at the brunette when she heard the offer.

"That would be awesome, just tell me when" Lexa nodded and gave Clarke one of her rare smiles.

"It was nice meeting you again, Clarke"

"It was nice meeting you again, Lexa" With that Lexa turned and left to go back to her seat. When Raven came back to find Octavia still sleeping and Clarke with the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"Did I miss something" Raven asked and Clarke couldn't resist answering the question honestly.

"I think Lexa might have asked me out" Raven's jaw hit the floor and Clarke's smile grew at the reminder.

* * *

 ***** So I'm a comment addict. Comments make me write update more often even when I'm drowning in home work. I enjoy hearing what you guys have to say about the story bad or good so don't be afraid to comment and share your opinion. Also if have any questions, comments, concerns my Tumblr is omg-idonutcare come on over and you can ask me any questions because I will answer.*


	3. Surfing Isn't Always A Bed Of Roses

**Wipe Out** \- Terminating a ride, ungracefully (as in falling off your surfboard!)

 **Worked** \- To "get worked" is to wipe out and get thrown about while being held under by the wave.

 **Charging** \- A surfer really going for it on a wave, surfing aggressively.

 **Bottom** **Turn** \- This is the turn made at the base of the wave when coming down off the face, It's often the first move made after dropping in, preparing you for the next maneuver.

 **Booger / Boogieboarder** \- Slang for body boarders.

 **Akaw!** \- Something surfers shout when they spot a huge perfect wave, or when they are shocked or surprised.

 **A-Frame** \- The perfect barreling surf, a cross-section of an A-frame wave reveals an "A" shape where it is breaking nicely.

 **Air / Aerial** \- An advanced surfing maneuver where the surfer and board leave the surface of the wave.

 **Dawn Patrol** \- Going surfing first thing in the morning

"I can't believe you guys get to stay in places like this" Clarke was amazed they had just arrived at the house they were staying in, Octavia told her they rented beach houses in houses close to the location of the competition but, Octavia never mentioned that it would be this luxurious. The house was enormous, glass windows surrounded the house allowing an amazing view of the ocean and pool, the dark wooden floors all throughout the house, black furniture that made contrast to the white walls of the house, all of this reminded Clarke of the houses that appeared in everyone's Instagram feed.

"Alright everyone, get some rest, we all remember the sleeping arrangements, girls we will meet at the beach at 6 a.m. for practice" Gustus didn't waste any time, it was 10 p.m. right now and it gave the girls enough time to rest and be ready for practice the next day.

"Clarke that includes you, Octavia show her were the medics bay is before heading to bed" Gustus and Indra took off after that they stayed in a different location not wanting to share a living space with the laud team it was enough to train them, they loved their kids but, they knew that spending too much time with them would end in a massacre.

Octavia graved Clarke's wrist and lead her throughout the house and into a room "This is it, the infirmary" Once again Clarke was amazed the infirmary had three electric hospital beds in one side of the room, cabinets full of medical supplies and two desks.

"Pretty impressive, right?" Octavia said watching Clarke take it all in.

"You guys sure don't mess around" This room was more equipped than her old work place.

"No, we don't, now come on Gustus wasn't kidding when he said practice was at six" Clarke nodded and followed Octavia, they graved their luggage from where they had left it and Octavia lead her upstairs.

"Everyone shares a room in this house, so you're stuck with me and Raven until we leave for the Tavarua Island Resort"

"What about Indra and Gustus? Why don't they stay here"

"They love us but, they can only see our faces for so long before going crazy so, they stay somewhere else" Octavia chuckled at the thought.

Octavia told Clarke where everything was located as they walked to their room, when they finally reached it they walked and where met by a very unconscious Raven who had already settled in. The room was spacious with three beds, one was in the left corner of the room right next to wall the other two were in the opposite wall right next to each other only a night stand dividing them, Clarke claimed the corner bed and Octavia settled for the one next to Raven. Before going to sleep Octavia went to take a shower, leaving Clarke in the room alone with a sleeping Raven.

Clarke took that time to check her phone, she had twenty two voice mails and calls. Two where from her dad and one of the voice mails where from Wells the only person from home that she had told that she was leaving, the just wanted to know if everything had gone alright. Ten were from Finn, one was of him asking where she was and why his keys to her house didn't work, the rest were of him apologizing and asking for forgiveness. The other ten voice mails were from her mother, she wanted to know where she was, why couldn't Finn get into her house. Clarke sometimes wondered if maybe her mom loved Finn her good for nothing, cheating and abusing ex-boyfriend more than her.

 _I'll call dad tomorrow and maybe even my mom_

Clarke took out her charger and set an alarm on her phone for practice. Octavia came into the room in her PJ's and drooped down on her bed, she looked at Clarke when she heard her sigh from across the room.

"Everything okay?" Octavia asked, she was the only one that knew what had really happened between Clarke and Finn, it was the reason why she offered her the job.

"Yea, just tiered"

"Well then let's get some sleep, goodnight Clarke"

"Goodnight Octavia"

Octavia feel asleep after that leaving Clarke wide awake, she could only think of all the problems that she had back home and one of the really good things that had happened since she left.

Lexa woke up before the break of dawn to run two miles, she considered that best way to wake up, Anya and Echo called her Dawn Patrol because she went running and surfing first thing in the morning, since they already had to run two miles during practice there was no reason for her to wake up so early, Lexa knew it gave her the advantage by the time the others where awake and running, she was already in the water, practicing. Plus it helped her clear her head and think especially with all of the resent events, she still didn't know how she managed to talk to Clarke with, furthermore asking her out.

When Lexa was done with her run she went back to the house were everyone was still asleep, she made sure to be as quiet as possible and changed into her black bikini, grabbed her board and sunscreen. Lexa made sure to wake up Echo, due to the fact that if Anya got a hold of their shared bathroom there wouldn't be any more hot water left for anyone else. Once she was sure that Echo was awake she walked out of her room and into to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and with the turn of a corner she was faced to face with Clarke and a half awake Octavia.

"Clarke, Octavia" Lexa said as she walked into the kitchen and watched Clarke look her form head to toe and back up to look into Lexa's green eyes and bit her lip from where she sat on the counter.

I would love to be the one biting that lip, Lexa thought.

"You're up early, did you already run you two miles?" Octavia asked with a yawn she was still sleepy, Clarke had forced her to get up so that she wasn't late to practice, like she always was.

"Yea I did, Octavia are you okay? I've never seen you up this early" Lexa looked at the other brunette with a little of concern. Octavia was always late to practice not that anyone cared, she always made it up by doing great in practice. Octavia was a rookie and she was catching up with everyone, every competition she was in the top ten and the girls respected her for that.

"Well if it where for me I would still be in bed but, Clarke wouldn't let me" Lexa looked at Clarke who was smiling at the exchange between the brunettes, she always wondered if the girls were hostile to each other since they competed against each other but, everyone seemed to get along well.

"Well that might be a good thing then, Im about to get in the water want to come with? I would really appreciate it if you came and watched, Im going to need some constructive criticism"

"Really!?" The question caught Octavia by surprise, Lexa wasn't the one to ask anyone for help.

"Yea" Lexa responded.

"Okay let me just change and grab my board" Octavia was excited she knew she had been making progress with the girls. They were distant at first but as she got better and showed them that she had the talent to be in the program, they began to integrate her more in to the group and Lexa asking her for help just reassured her that she wasn't an outsider.

"You want to come with us Clarke?" Lexa asked, after Octavia left the room, Lexa leaned against the wall so that she could face the blonde.

"Can't I have to go further check the infirmary and read the medical files, but I will be there for practice" Clarke said as she got down from the counter and looked at the brunette in the eyes.

"I guess I'll see you in practice then"

"Yea" Clarke couldn't help the smile that keep tugging her lips, it was nice to have someone looking forward to seeing you.

"Okay Im ready let's go!" Octavia called from the folding patio doors.

"Well I should probably go" Lexa said as she went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water for her and another for Octavia, then moved over to grab her board and sun screen.

Just like on the plane ride Lexa stopped, looked at her and said "It was nice meeting you again Clarke"

"It was nice meeting you again Lexa" Clarke said as the brunette exited the kitchen. It was weird how Lexa managed to make Clarke feel special, they had only met a day ago and the brunette made Clarke's heart race, not that she was complaining, she had missed the feeling. Lexa was something else, she reminded her that she had started a new chapter in her life.

Clarke shook her head to clear her thoughts of Lexa in her bikini and made her way to the infirmary, she had lot of work to do.

Ten minutes before practice started Octavia and Lexa made their way back to shore, Octavia when in to grab some shorts and running shoes while, Lexa stayed outside and waited for Gustus. When he arrived she made sure to tell him that she was going to practice aerials and that she might use them in the competition, after their chat he handed her an earpiece. Raven had come up with the idea to use earpieces so that the surfers could communicate with their coaches, she had made them waterproof just like Lexa's hearing aid, Lexa grabbed the ear piece and placed it on her good ear and then back into the water.

"I want you to ride normally for now until someone else is out there alright? I don't want you getting wiped-out and worked no one is in the water to help you now go on do your thing" Gustus said that from the other side of the line and Lexa obeyed and did her own thing until Octavia, Echo and Anya where in the water after their run.

Clarke could only stare at the way Lexa moved, she was really good, Lexa was both graceful and powerful. She took the waves head on and never backed out she was always on her feet, until Gustus gave her the order to do aerials. She was still graceful when taking the wave but her falls where really violent, but she always came back up and got to her board waiting for the next wave.

"Hey, Clarke would you mind getting Raven, Echo is coming in she says that her board is feeling funny." Gustus asked Clarke who was just standing next to him.

"Yea sure I'll be right back" She said as she turned and made her way into the house.

Lexa watched Clarke go into the house where she sat on her board and let out a sigh, she always found herself staring at her from a distance and it was kind of sad, she still didn't know what came over her when she talked to the blonde. Lexa was just more relaxed, there was something about Clarke that made her just so approachable.

"Thinking about Clarke?" Anya said next to her bringing her back to reality.

"What?" Lexa looked over to Anya who had her trademark smug smile plastered on her face "No, I was just thinking about how good Octavia's riding has gotten" Lexa pointed towards Octavia, who was in fact riding the hell out of that wave.

"You do realize that you were looking at the wrong direction if were looking at Octavia, but yea, she is totally charging" Anya said.

"Just now I was looking at Echo leave, so" Lexa said looking straight ahead.

Anya nodded she didn't believe a word that came out of Lexa's mouth she knew her friend too well, but she had to give it to Lexa she was a quick thinker.

"Akaw! Lexa you need to take that wave or I will" Anya said pointing at the A-Frame wave that was approaching them, the perfect wave. "Whoever gets there first, rides it first" Anya offered

"You're on" Lexa said and stared moving towards the wave fast passing Anya with ease, once on, she stood up and flicked Anya of causing the girl to laugh.

Lexa did a bottom turn to gained the momentum she needed to do a 360 and just before she got the chance to execute the trick a boogieboarder popped out of nowhere causing Lexa to lose her balance. Lexa fell face first to her board and then the water she was unconscious before she even hit the water, the wave was strong and it caused her to roll furiously underneath the water, making her ankle strap become undone.

Everyone saw Lexa fall, they waited for Lexa to come up, but when only her board surfaced they knew that something was wrong.

"Echo go get Clarke" Gustus said not looking away from the water and Echo immediately left.

"Can someone go check on Lexa" Gustus spoke through the transmitter, it only had one channel so he knew that Anya and Octavia could hear him, Anya and Octavia were already on their way and Gustus could only watch and wait for any news.

When Octavia and Anya got to the board, Anya pulled on the ankle strap only to find that the owner wasn't attached to it that caused Anya to panic a little until she heard something and looked around and spotted Lexa a couple of feet from them.

"Gustus we found her" Said Anya before making her way toward her friend.

Lexa wasn't out for long just long enough so that she was no longer begin dragged by the wave, but long enough that she could still feel the adrenaline. Lexa pushed herself up toward the surface and took a big gulp of air and stared to look around for her board and found Anya's and Octavia's worried faces. Lexa looked down at the water and saw why they were worried, the water was full of blood.

Echo had walked into the house just as Clarke and Raven where walking out.

"What's wrong Echo?"

"It's Lexa someone stole Lexa's wave and caused her to fall and hit her head on her board"

"Alright, let me get some supplies, then I'll right over"

Lexa had managed to get on her board before passing out again, scaring the life out of both Octavia and Anya. Lexa's was bleeding from a cut on her forehead and her nose was just a bleeding mess, some coming from the bridge and some from her nostrils. The two girls pushed Lexa's board all the way to shore, where everyone was waiting, Nyko ordered Wick and Lincoln to pick up Lexa and lay her face up, he checked for a pulse and stared cleaning her face which was the only part of Lexa's body that was bleeding, while Clarke checked the body for any injuries. After her face was clean Nyko noticed that Lexa's nose was crooked and began to examine it.

"Is it broken?" Asked Clarke after she was done making sure Lexa didn't hurt herself anywhere else.

"No, but it's dislocated" Nyko said and moved to the side so that Clarke could have a look, she came to the same conclusion.

"We need to put it back in place" Nyko said looking at Clarke who nodded and took a hold of Lexa's nose and pushed it back in place, the sudden pain made Lexa wake up with a groan and she held her nose.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere else? Clarke asked and Lexa sat up and pointed toward her right ankle. the strap had still been attached to her ankle when the wave was in its most violent stage, cousin it to twist a lot before it loosen, Clarke moved down and took a look at it.

Lexa remembered the face of the boogieboarder and she felt pure rage warming her blood, she searched for Gustus, when she found him she looked at him with furious eyes and said

"Gustus I'm going to kill your daughter" Octavia looked at Echo and Anya who where standing there like statues faces full of hate and anger.

"Charlotte" Lincoln whispered informing Octavia who could them matched the same girls same expression when she heard the name.

* * *

*So I'm a comment addict. Comments make me write update more often even when I'm drowning in home work. I enjoy hearing what you guys have to say about the story bad or good so don't be afraid to comment and share your opinion. Also if have any questions, comments, concerns my Tumblr is omg-idonutcare come on over and you can ask me any questions because I will answer. Hope you guys liked the chapter*


	4. Let's Take a Stroll Down Memory Lane

**Noise-induced hearing loss** ( **NIHL** )- Hearing decrease caused by loud sound. Evidences of NIHL include a history of exposure to loud sound and a hearing loss in a narrow range of frequencies, such as those from gunfire, power tools, explosions and night club music.

 **Needle holder-** Is a surgical instrument, used by doctors and surgeons to hold a suturing needle for closing wounds during suturing and surgical procedures.

 **Boogieboarder** \- Slang for body boarders.

The mood pf the group changed completely after the mentioning of the name, everyone knew about the bad blood between her and Lexa. It was the girl's fault that Lexa was involved in that accident, she was one that had crashed the car lading Lexa in the hospital.

"Lexa I know that you and Charlotte have never been in good terms but how this is ridiculous she's in Australia, Not every bad thing that happens to you involves her"

"If hadn't seen her smug little face before I hit my board with mine or maybe if she wasn't there every time something bad happened to me I wouldn't make ridiculous assumptions" Charlotte and Lexa not liking each other was a big understatement, ever since Gustus took Lexa in after he had found her after years of looking, the two girls had never been in good terms.

"Let's get you to the infirmary" Nyko said, Gustus looked away from Lexa's furious eyes and let out a sigh and stood up. "Octavia and Anya get back in the water, practice isn't over and Echo once you get your board fixed I want you out there too. Boys you should start getting ready for your practice, Indra will be here in a couple of hours"

"But-" Anya tried.

"Did I stutter, everyone move now!" Anya began to protest but Gustus interrupted her, he didn't have the time or patience for this. Anya grabbed her board and stormed off into the water followed by Octavia both girls made sure to push pass Gustus before hitting the water, everyone else also began to follow orders. Echo went inside with Raven and Wick so they could check her board, and all the boys went to get ready for practice.

Clarke didn't know what was happening, she would have to ask Octavia about it later, Clarke looked down, Lexa had let her nose go and it stared bleeding again.

"Can you stand?" Clark asked and stretched her hand to help Lexa stand up, the brunette took it and pulled herself up. Once up and Lexa put weight on her right ankle she felt a jolt of pain "Fuck!"

"Its fine I've got you, just lean on me" Clarke grabbed Lexa's arm and placed it around her shoulders, then slipped her arm around Lexa's waist. Nyko gave Clarke a worried look, Lexa had sprained her ankle and Nyko made sure to wrap it. It was possible for the ankle to heal before the competition but, if Lexa wasn't careful she would have to sit this one out again, Nyko got a hold of Lexa's other side, they helped Lexa limp all the way to the infirmary, and into one of the beds.

"Nyko I got it from here, you should go out there just in case they need you" Clarke said, Nyko nodded and existed the room, leaving Clarke alone with Lexa. Clarke grabbed what she would need to stitch the wounds and stood in front of the brunette, Clarke also grabbed two pain killers and a bottle of water and handed it to Lexa, then began to clean the cut on Lexa's forehead.

"I'm sorry" Lexa said, Clarke was confused by the apology that came out of Lexa's mouth, she didn't have anything to be sorry for, Clarke looked down and met Lexa's green eyes all the anger in her eyes gone.

"Why are you apologizing?" Clarke grabbed hemostat to hold the needle and began to work on the cut.

"Because I caused a scene and got Gustus to yelled at everyone and now you have to go through the effort of stitching my face, when you probably have other things to do"

"Believe me I don't and I much rather be here it isn't every day that I get to stitch up a beautiful girl, I always had to deal with guys where I used to work, I prefer doing this than getting hit on by a group of guys and the occasional teen" Clarke smiled at the memory, she would get date proposals at least three times a week, she never accepted them since she was dating Finn at the time.

Lexa looks up and sees Clarke smiling and she feels her heart skip a beat, Clarke's smile makes her eyes look brighter if that was even possible and that smile must have been contagious because Lexa was also smiling and it was a genuine smile not like ones she did in photo shoots for a sports magazine or the ones she to the press when caught in public. It was the real smile she gave to the fans that approached her after a competition, it was the smile she rarely gave to her closest friends, and it was the smile that Lexa couldn't help to use on Clarke.

"Who can blame them, it not every day one get treated by a beautiful doctor" Once again Lexa surprises herself, she didn't know what came over her when she talked to Clarke, but it seemed to work because Clarke didn't run away or gave Lexa look, Clarke cut the thread and turned around to hide the fact that she was blushing viciously, but Lexa saw it before Clarke had turned around.

When Clarke turned back around Lexa smile widen she could still see a faint pink in Clarke's cheeks. Clarke began to work on the gash in Lexa's nose, the one on her forehead was simple but the one on the bridge of Lexa's nose was a little deeper and wider.

"Clarke I wan-"

"Well, well, well, it looks like someone got wiped out real good, cousin, you sure move on fast too, not so long ago you were all depressed over Costia" Both Lexa and Clarke turned their heads to find the source of the voice, it took a lot of self-control from Lexa not to jump from the bed and strangle the girl. Charlotte stood in the entry way of the infirmary arms crossed and the same smug smile that the boogieboarder had on their face, Charlotte was slim and pale with brown eyes, her wet dark blonde hair was pulled back and braided.

"You must be the new doctor, I'm Charlotte" Clarke looked over from the girl at the door towards Lexa and she could she how much the brunette was restraining herself, Lexa's knuckles where tuning white from holding on to the bed so hard. Clarke worried that Lexa might pass out, she had lost a large amount of blood and anger wouldn't her case any better, Clarke placed a hand on one of Lexa's shoulders to relax her.

"Sorry but you're not allowed to be in this room right now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Clarke looked back at the girl and caught a glimpse of pure bitterness and hatred cross the girls features before a full innocent smile appeared.

"No worries Doc. I just wanted to check up on Lexa, I saw the whole thing happen and I worried"

 _Yea that's because you had a front row seat you bitch,_ Lexa thought as Charlotte left and Lexa's anger faded with a loud sigh.

Clarke looked at Lexa with worried eyes, she could see that the encounter with Charlotte had totally worn Lexa out. The brunette looked up and gave Clarke a weak smile, she reached up and squeezed the hand that Clarke had on her shoulder and held on to it for a couple of seconds before letting it go.

"Let's finish patching you up so that you can get some rest" Clarke said and got back to work on Lexa's nose, they stayed in silence for a long time before Lexa spoke, she didn't know what came over her but the words came pilling out. "Clarke I need to tell you something but, I need you to promise that you will just listen" Clarke made eye contact with Lexa and nodded.

"When my father died… I was four" Clarke did as she was told and just listen and kept working on Lexa's nose.

"My mother…she…she loved my father so much and I reminded her of him, the older I got the more I resembled him 'you look so much like your father' she used to say. So when I turned ten, it became too much for her, I drove her insane" Clarke was speechless, she wanted to tell Lexa that it wasn't her fault but she knew better, she knew that Lexa was just getting started.

"She was declared mentally incompetent, she was submitted into a mental institution and I went to live with my father's older sister, in Culburra Beach, Australia. She was the closest relative I had but she couldn't keep me and it wasn't because money, because my father left me a fortune it was because she already had four kids and another on the way so she send me over to the next sibling" Clarke looked away from the finished nose and searched Lexa's eyes, they weren't their usual intense light green color she was becoming accustom to, they were distant and a few shades darker.

Clarke cut the thread and removed her gloves, she reached out and took one of Lexa's hands in hers pulling Lexa from her trance. "My father had three sisters and four brothers and I was passed around from sibling to sibling until I was fifteen, I stopped unpacking my bags because I knew I wouldn't stay there for long and… and… I wish that they would've just stopped and that one of them kept me because maybe if one of them had… I wouldn't have had to stay with my uncle Quint"

"He was the worst" Lexa whispered, Clarke sat down on the bed next to the brunette and held her hand. Lexa stared at the intertwined fingers and kept on telling the story. "He was a drunk with a temper and he hated my father, he hated me because I reminded him of his brother and the money he got to take care of me reminded him that now he had to raise me… the offspring of the person he hated the most." Clarke gives Lexa's hand a gentle squeeze and Lexa kept going.

"He would always talk trash bout my father and I always stayed quiet which made him angrier so he would punish me by giving me a cigarette burn and I always took it, until one day I told him off and he pulled out a gun and put it on my left temple. Before he could do anything I pushed him and the gun went off"

"Sensorineural hearing loss" Clarke said, in that moment blue eyes met green and Clarke knew that Lexa had just told her the story of how she lost her hearing.

"I woke up in the hospital and found Gustus talking to my doctors, Gustus, my mom's older brother who finally decided to make an appearance he was married to a woman who had a daughter, Charlotte. Those first few months with Gustus where hard they had already operated my left hear but I still couldn't hear from the right, he and his wife helped me learn sign language and took care of me when I got the implant for my right, we spend a lot of time together and Charlotte hated that. Her uncle Marcus learned that I surfed and put me on the team, Clarke, she believes that I've taken everything away from her"

Lexa took a deep breath and she looked everywhere but Clarke, Lexa didn't know why but she needed Clarke to know all of this and she was scared, scared of rejection. Clarke was felling so many emotions, her heart hurt for Lexa because she didn't deserve all of that.

"Why did you tell me all of this?" Clarke asked

"I need you to know that you're dealing with damaged goods, because one of these days I will try to push you away because, that's the only way that I can survive the only way I know how and I don't know why but, I care about what you think of me, Clarke"

"Maybe life should be more than just surviving. Don't we deserve better than that" Clarke let the words spill out of her mouth and looked over at girl seating next to her, she searched Lexa's green eyes, before letting her eyes drift over to the sight of Lexa's lips and back up.

"Maybe we do" Lexa leaned in slowly giving Clarke enough time to pull back and when she didn't, Lexa kissed Clarke slowly. She let go of Clarke's hand so that she could place it on her cheek, her other hand went to Clarke's waist. Clarke was still caught up o the moment and she soon realized that she was just sitting there with her hands limb at her sides, so she moved them to Lexa's still wet hair deepening the kiss.

"OH MY GOD, GUYS THEIR HAVING SEX!" The two girls broke the kiss immediately and tuned towards the door were Octavia stood one hand covering both her eyes.

 _I need to start closing that door_ , Clarke thought

"No way let me see" Raven pushed pass Octavia and into the infirmary only to be disappointed by the sight of two fully dressed girls,

 _If you counted Lexa since she was still wearing her swimsuit_ , Raven though.

"O, they are fully dressed" Octavia put her hand down and looked at the girls that were sitting on the bed blushing furiously.

"What's with all the screaming Octavia?" Anya asked as she walked into the infirmary followed by Echo, the sight of their friend in such a compromising position made Anya and Echo smile they were going to tease Lexa about this until she died.

"We're never going to hear the last of this are we?" Clarke asked as she got off of Lexa's bed and stared throwing way the used supplies.

"Nope this is going to haunt you forever" Anya said looking at the two girls.

"What are you guys even doing here?" Lexa asked readjusting herself on the bed.

"We thought that you might need these" Anya tossed her a hoodie, underwear and pair of black shorts to Lexa, Clarke looked at Lexa and realized the brunette was still wearing a swim suit.

"I don't think she will with Clarke keeping her warm and all" Everyone laughed at Echo's comment, everyone except Clarke who blushed and Lexa who was giving her a death glare.

"Nice one Echo" Octavia said wiping tears from her eyes.

"So Doc when is our commander going to be able to hit the waves again?"

Charlotte heard all the laughter coming from the infirmary and rolled her eyes.

 _Enjoy it while you can, this year I'm going destroy you, Gustus should've had listened to the accusations, because that was only the begining._

Before Lexa came along she was everyone's favorite but, the minute that Lexa stepped a foot into her life, she had been forgotten. Her mom and her uncle Marcus turned their back on her, because she couldn't surf like Lexa so, Marcus couldn't put her on the team and she wasn't deaf, so her parents didn't worry about her. Lexa was the daughter her mom always wanted, because Lexa was beautiful graceful and smart while, Charlotte was average in beauty and intelligence and incredibly far from graceful. Lexa was the nice that her uncle wished he had, an incredible surfer, well-spoken and humble, while Charlotte didn't do sports and selfish.

She was done living being hidden by Lexa's shadow this was the year when Charlotte would get her life back.

"Charlotte what are you doing here?" Charlotte turned around and found her stepfather standing behind her, she gave him one of her most innocent smiles and a hug.

"As a graduation present, uncle Marcus gave me permission to go on tour with you for the year, isn't this great?"

* * *

 ***I hope you guys enjoyed that ;) Like always leave any comments or opinions that you might have. Find me on tumblr I'm omg-idonutcare to ask any questions or if you just wanna talk.***


	5. The anouncement

All the girls in the infirmary looked at Clarke they were all eager to know if Lexa would be capable of competing or if they would have the same problem from last year.

"The good news is that the fall wasn't strong enough to cause a concussion but, she will experiencing some major headaches. Bad news is that she sprained her ankle but just maybe if she takes good care of it throughout the next two weeks she might actually be okay to surf." Clarke's gaze was on Lexa he whole time that she spoke, throughout the years Clarke had learned that athletes liked to ignore doctor's orders so she needed to get the point across.

"No running, surfing or walking anything that will require you to put weight on your ankle is off limits" Lexa nodded to Clarkes instructions, it wasn't the most ideal situation because she couldn't practice but she would at least be able to compete.

There was a knock on the door that caught the girls attention, they all turned and found Wick standing there looking a bit tense. "Gustus wants to see all of us in the living room right now, he has an announcement to make"

"It's about Charlotte isn't it" Lexa asked Wick who could only nod before leaving. The girls looked at Lexa with concern they wanted an explanation as to how Lexa knew it was charlotte.

"She came into the infirmary and made her presence known, but Clarke scared her off." Lexa said and smiled at Clarke who was getting thankful looks from the rest of the surfers especially from Anya. Lexa was like the little sister that Anya never had and Clarke being there to protect Lexa when she couldn't made Anya like her even more.

"You guys should go, I'll meet you guys in five minutes I still need to change" Lexa said, Anya nodded and began making her way to the door fallowed by the rest of the girls.

Clarke stopped half way to the living room and Raven turned and looked at her with questioning eyes "What wrong Clarke?"

"Sorry I just forgot to give Lexa crutches you go on ahead I'll meet you guys there"

"Alright" Raven said and keep on walking, Clarke turned on her heels and went towards the infirmary.

"I'm sorry Lexa, I forgot to give you crut-" Clarke barged into the infirmary only to be met by a topless Lexa to who she quickly gave her back to embarrassed.

"Sorry I should've knocked" Clarke apologized still with her back to Lexa. All Lexa could do was lough at the blondes awkwardness and put on her bra.

"Clarke its fine and you can turn around now by the way" And Clarke did turn around, Lexa was only on her simple black underwear with her hoodie in hand, the sight made Clarke blush even more than she already was if that was even possible.

 _How can she make the simplest underwear look so hot,_ Clarke thought before clearing her throat and avoided eye contact with the brunette as her mind went back to the kiss that they had shared the way Lexa's hands felt against her skin still fresh in her mind.

"Hey can you help me put my hoodie on I don't want to want to risk it touching any of my stitches" Lexa said and Clarke looked at her in the eye and nodded, Lexa smiled, she enjoyed the way Clarke blushed as she made her way over to her.

Once Clarke stood right in front of her Lexa began to put the hoodie over her head and Clarke helped her make the whole even wider. Lexa put the rest of the hoodie on and looked into Clarke's blue eyes, she had yet to step away from Lexa. Clarke's eyes wondered down to Lexa's lips and back to her eyes which were still staring. Lexa moved her hands so that they rested on Clarke's waist her thumbs went underneath the hem of the shirt touching the bare skin there. Clarke gasped as Lexa touched her, the taller girl leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips before pulling away to search her eyes for approval.

Clarke reached up and pulled Lexa down by the neck and back to her lips. The kiss was heated and passionate, Lexa pulled Clarke by the waist bringing her closer to her. Clarke's hands had found their way into Lexa's hair making the taller girl moan into the kiss and Clarke decided right then that she loved that sound. She felt Lexa's tongue asking for permission to enter her mouth and she allowed it, deepening the kiss even more.

They only broke apart to breathe and stared into each other's eyes, neither had ever been kissed like that."Lexa you shouldn't be standing" Clarke said as she looked down, Lexa only smiled and gave Clarke a quick kiss before sitting down on the bed.

"You know I wouldn't have been standing if someone would've remembered to give me my crutches" Lexa said teasing the blonde who rolled eyes and walked over to a closet and got a pair of crutches out before walking back to the brunette, placing the crutches next to her.

"Will you hurry and put on those shorts we don't need Octavia walking in on us, again" Clarke said Lexa smiled at the memory she had only known Clarke for a couple of hours and they were already making such fond memories.

"Anything for you Clarke" Lexa made sure to emphasize the K and Clarke rolled her eyes at the surfer. Lexa had and incredibly big smile of her face she had been enjoying the teasing too much, something that Clarke would get revenge on later. When Lexa finished putting on her shorts she grabbed her crutches and headed towards the door.

"Let's go Doc."

Gustus knew the girls were not going to be happy and they were going to have to hide their hate for Charlotte, she was going to be staying with them whether everyone liked or not. He stood in front of the TV and watched as it fill with bodies, he frowned when he didn't see Lexa come with other girls.

"Where's Lexa?" He asked the girls, who looked around wondering where their friend was.

"She was here just a minute ago and so was Clarke" Octavia said noticing that Clarke was also missing.

"Yea, give them five minutes, Clarke had to help Lexa with something" Raven said as she entered the room, giving all the girls a knowing look making them smile. If it was that type of helping Clarke and Lexa where going to take a while, but they weren't going to say that out loud.

Everyone waited for the two girls for almost ten minutes before Octavia stood up Impatience getting the best of her.

"They're taking too long I'll go and get them" Octavia said.

"There no need for that" Lexa said as she walked into the living room with her crutches and Clarke by her side. Anya noticed how swollen the girls lips where and gave Lexa one of her smiles when the girl sat in between her and Echo while Clarke sat with Raven and Octavia. Lexa handed the crutches to Echo who put it at the end of the couch and looked at Gustus giving him Uncle her full and undivided attention.

"Now that everyone is here, I have an announcement to make..." While Gustus spoke most of the girls drifted off to their own minds they all already knew what was coming and they didn't need to hear the whole speech.

"…Charlotte will be staying whit us for the rest of the tour" Everyone's head snapped up at that and Jasper almost spit out the water he was drinking from behind the couch, they thought that maybe they had heard Gustus wrong but, to their own surprise Charlotte walked into the room with the biggest most, innocent smile, Jasper stared coughing viciously when she saw her.

"I'm so happy to spend the rest of the tour with you guys" Clarke had been looking at Lexa the whole time, she watched as the green eyes filled with the same anger as before, without a bed to hold on to she worried that Lexa might actually jump and strangle the girl.

"Echo pass me my crutches I need get some air some air" Echo obeyed and passed Lexa her crutches, Lexa got up and left out through the patio doors without looking at her uncle not needing to hear whatever came next, no one tried to stop her everyone knew that she probably needed to calm down.

"Practices are done for the day, girls we will working on endurance and core strength tomorrow so, practice will start at four instead of six, don't be late. Charlotte lets go" Gustus left the room followed by Charlotte who waved goodbye at the sitting girls with that same evil smile. Octavia almost jumped on her then but, she was restrained by Anya and Raven.

 _Who does she think she is_? Octavia thought.

"I swear if I get my hands on her, she will regret coming on tour with us" Octavia said after Raven and Anya let her go.

"Well get in line, Anya and I have been waiting ever since high school" Echo said, frowning at the door were Charlotte had exited from.

 _That girl was literally the devil in disguise,_ Echo though.

"Shouldn't we go after Lexa? It's getting late" Clarke asked sounding a little concerned.

"She'll be fine, she will probably have to come back for food eventually" Anya said.

When Lexa stepped back into reality it was dark, chilly and her back was a little sore from laying on the sand for so long but, she had needed to clear her mind being in that room with Charlotte and hearing Gustus say that she would be going on tour with them wasn't helping her. It had been a long and shitty day, the only thing good thing that happen had been the blonde, kissing Clarke had been amazing in so many levels, it was ridiculous. Lexa's mind kept going back to the kisses they had shared and how nice it felt to talk to her about her pass, she had never been so open with anyone before.

Lexa got up slowly so that she wouldn't hurt her ankle and walked back to the house with the help of her crutches. All the lights where off when Lexa walked in, she assumed that her housemates had gone out for drinks like they usually did even with practice early in the morning. Lexa went into the kitchen and turned on the lights, walked over to the alcohol cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

Clarke heard all the moving in the kitchen from the infirmary, where she still reading the medical information of the surfers. She had decided to check it out just in case it was Lexa or if everyone else had come back from their night out in town.

"Lexa?" Clarke called out as she walked into the kitchen and found the brunette sitting on the floor with a bottle of whiskey

"Clarke" Lexa said from the floor, turned her eyes to the bottle and she stared for a couple of seconds before looking back at Clarke.

"Care to join? We can share a glass" Lexa asked and Clarke walked over to where Lexa was sitting and sat down next to brunette, the bottle dividing them.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be out with the others?" Lexa asked and handed the glass of whiskey, which she took and drank the liquid made her warm as it traveled down.

 _I wanted to wait up for you because, I was worried._ Clarke was what she truly wanted to say.

"I had a lot of reading to do" Clarke answered and handed her the empty glass.

"Ah, the medical records, how is that going by the way? learn anything interesting?" Lexa asked as she took the glass and poured more whiskey only this time it was for her.

"No, not really well, I still have to get thought the girls" Lexa laughed at that.

"Clarke you are going to see some incredibly weird shit in the girl's files so, brace yourself" Lexa said and Clarke smiled and grabbed the glass Lexa was holding and drank it making Lexa pout and cross her arms in front of her chest like a little kid. Clarke laughed at the brunette and Lexa smiled when she heard the sound, she was glad to have her hearing aid on because, the sound of Clarke laughing was like hearing an angel sing and being part of the reason that Clarke was laughing made Lexa feel warm all over.

Most of the night had gone like that, the two girls laughing and talking neither ever mentioned Charlotte nor Gustus announcement, they just shared embarrassing moments and happy stories. The girls had managed to get through most of the bottle before they decided to call it quits and Clarke helped Lexa to her room and into bed apparently drinking plus, crutches, plus walking wasn't a really good combination.

After Lexa had settled in bed, she stared into Clarke's blue eye and bit her lip inviting Clarke to lean down and kiss her, which the blonde did. The kiss was a bit sloppy since they were both a bit tipsy, but it was still as good the others that they had shared. Lexa's hands went into Clarke's hair and Clarke kept her hands on the bed so that she was half sitting half hovering over Lexa's body. Lexa bit Clarke's lower lip as the blonde pulled away making the blonde moan, if Clarke's laugh was like hearing an angel sing then her moan was like having the actual angle punching her on the face and it feeling amazing.

"I should probably go" Clarke's voice came out husky and low, her eyes which were the color of the ski were almost black and Lexa was enjoying every minute of it. Clarke got up and before she stepped out of the room she turned and looked at the brunette.

"It was nice meeting you again, Lexa" Clarke said, just like Lexa had done before.

"It was nice meeting you again, Clarke" Lexa smiled and watched the blonde leave.

 _It was going to be an interesting year,_ Lexa thought as she settled into a more comfortable position in bed without hurting herself.

* * *

*hope that you guys liked that chapter I'm going to keep them coming until the story is up to date with it's Ao3 My tumblr is omg-idonutcare if you guys want to ask me any questions also leave comments of your thoughts on the chapter. Hope ypu guys enjoyed it.*


	6. Why Does The Past Always Ruin The Night

**Ho-dad** \- Anyone who annoys board riders while they surf

 **Snake** \- Waves should be shared, but snakes take it all. To snake is to drop in out of turn.

 **Paddlepuss** -Someone who stays and plays in the whitewater close to the beach.

 **Kook** \- A beginner or someone who is not very good at surfing. A try hard. Someone who surfs to try and look cool. Someone who does not follow the rules in the lineup, drops in etc.

 **Shubie** \- Someone who buys surf gear and clothing but does not surf.

 **Fakie** \- Someone who fakes being a surfer.

 **Wahine** -A female surfer.

 **Benny** \- A non-local.

 **Lacerations** \- a deep cut or tear in skin or flesh.

Lexa's internal clock woke her up at eleven, which mean that she had slept through her alarm. With a grunt Lexa sat up in bed and looked around the room, she found the two other beds in the room empty. They must be practicing right now, Lexa thought, it was kind of annoying in a way they didn't even bother to wake her up but, that was probably because Lexa never let anyone slack off when she helped Gustus with practice. Lexa got up from bed only to forced back down by the sharp pain that came from her ankle, she let out a another grunt and reached for both her crutches and the pain killers that Clarke left for her on her night stand the night before, then made her way to the bathroom.

Lexa stared at her reflection in the mirror and let out a sigh, she could feel a major headache coming. It was the first time she had seen herself in a mirror since the surfing accident and she could clearly see the damage that had been done to her face. The cuts on her nose and forehead stared angrily back at her didn't look that bad, she could see that Clarke had done a great job of stitching her up by the way that the skin looked even. Lexa smiled at the thought of the blonde and opened the bottle of painkillers in her had before popping one on her mouth and stripping before getting in the shower.

Gustus had lied about practice being at four, making the all the surfers and Clarke wait for him in the couch for about six hours before he showed up at ten. The surfers were annoyed but they didn't complain they managed to catch up in some needed sleep and Clarke in some much needed reading. Gustus had pretty much found the three surfers in the couch sleeping while Clarke read what he guessed was one of the girl's medical files by the look of pure and outermost confusion and frustration that she had.

Gustus woke up the girls and startled by slamming the door causing all the girls in the couch to jump and told them to go to the gym and stretch.

The Lexa was surprised to find the girls still working out when she walked into the gym, Gustus stopped his conversation with Echo and gave her a nod of acknowledgement as she passed by him on her way to the back of the room. Lexa had spotted the blonde the second the walked through the door, Clarke sat with the files in her lap, her hand was cruising through her blonde curls and he brows where furrowed in a mix of confusion and concertation. Lexa sat down next to her exhausted from the 'walk' from the house to gym, the crutches made everything much harder and they would take some getting used to.

She heard Clarke murmur "How is this even possible" Lexa glanced over and saw that Clarke was reading Anya's file and she let out a small chuckle.

"I see that you've finally gotten to our files" Lexa said dragging Clarke out of her trance. When Clarke's eyes landed on the brunette she couldn't help but smile, she was so focused on the files that she didn't even feel Lexa sit next to her on the bench.

"Yea, I've been working on them since four, some of the stuff in here is just…" Clarke paused trying to find the right word.

"Unbelievable, impossible, confusing?" Lexa offered and Clarke nodded. The files for the guys only showed usual shoulder strain and lacerations very common injuries in surfers but, with the girls there were more serious injuries like broken bones, head trauma and torn ligaments. Clarke wondered how some of the surfers where even capable of surfing with so many past injuries.

"Some of those injuries aren't surfing injuries, as you could've already figured out our last medic was a moron" Lexa said looking at the blond.

"Yea, I noticed"Clarke said running her hand through her hair again.

"You know some of those injuries come with funny stories" Lexa smiled as she turned to look at her busy surfers who were in the middle of their last set of squats with a forty pound bar, she noticed that Anya wasn't going low enough and decided to call her out on it.

"Come on Anya you can go lower than that" Lexa shouted and laughed when the girl flicked her off when she went down lower.

Clarke watched the whole exchange and it brought a smile to her face, she always thought that Anya was exaggerating when she said that they were like 'a family of immature idiots' when they first met.

"Tell me one" Clarke asked and Lexa turned around to Clarke's blue eyes, smile widening, and mind already going through her favorite memories with her friends. Lexa's eyes drifted to down to the files on Clarke's lap and she noticed that it was talking about the time that Anya had dislocated one of her finger in her right hand when they were in high school.

 **"My name is Alexandria Smith, but everyone calls me Lexa" Lexa introduced herself to the class and the second her last name was mentioned all head shot up, all the students went form 'I could care less' to 'please keep talking'. Lexa was used to this reaction with her father owning a chain of hotels that could be found all over Australia and her uncle was a famous surfing coach. Lexa hated that, people knowing that you came from such a rich family made them treat you differently, some would say she had it all given to her on a silver platter and others would presume that she was a spoiled snob. Lexa still wore the name with pride especially with her uncle Gustus enrolling her in a prestigious private school and by giving her an expensive car that she would've refused to drive around if her school wasn't so far away.**

 **"So does anyone in the class have questions for Alexan- I mean Lexa" The teacher asked correcting herself.**

 **A couple of hands shot up and the teacher began to scan the room to choose one, she pointed at a girl with long blonde hair with two different braids and brown eyes who sat in the front row by a boy with dark brown eyes and black beanie.**

 **"Harper, ask your question and Nathan take that beanie off, you know the rules" The teacher said and the girl behind him snatched it off his head before raising her hand.**

 **"Are you related to the Smith brothers?" Harper asked, Lexa looked at the girl right in the eyes and answered.**

 **"Yea, I am Gustus Smith is my uncle" Lexa said, she could see even more people paying attention after the mentioning of her uncle's name.**

 **"Monroe" This time the teacher pointed at a girl with green eyes and red hair, tied back into three braids the girl was sitting behind Nathan.**

 **"Do you surf?" the girl asked.**

 **"I do" Lexa answered.**

 **"Are you any good?" Asked a girl sitting on the back of the room, her feet were on top of her desk, the girl had a smug look on her face as she looked at Lexa, challenging her to say yes.**

 **"She doesn't have to be good she could probably win a competition with just her last name" Lexa looked at the source of the voice and her eyes settled on boy with** **brown hair that stopped just above his ears, he had dark blue eyes and a large pointy nose he sat in one of the middle rows. Lexa made sure to give him one of her best cold stares causing the boy to shift on his seat.**

 **"Anya take your feet of the desk and** **Murphy that comment just won you another day in detention"**

 **"That is some bullshit" Murphy exclaimed.**

 **"That's another day in detention" The teacher said staring right at the boy who stayed quiet and crossed his arm on his chest when everyone laughed.**

 **"Lexa take a seat. We are done with questions"**

 **Lexa obeyed and sat in the front row. When class ended she stayed behind and informed her teacher about her disability, something she was apparently required to do for all of her classes 'to make sure that we are all in the same page' as her uncle had said the night before.**

 **Instead of going to the cafeteria as soon as the bell rung for lunch, she set herself out to find her locker and put some of her books away. By the time her first class ended the whole school had found out who she was and what family she belonged to. She could feel the kids starring and talking about her as she made her way to her locker once she found it she began to place her textbooks in.**

 **"Hey, Benny" Someone called out and she recognized the voice and understood the term, she knew that person was talking to her.**

 **"Guys looks like we have a new fakie among us" Lexa closed her locker and glared at the group of boys who's name she didn't know and Murphy standing in the middle.**

 **"So Lexa are you really a wahine or are you a shubie because that's what you remind me of?" Lexa almost replied to Murphy's but a soft hand on her shoulder stopped her. It was the girl from class that sat on the back row, Lexa found standing next to her and she finally got a good look at her. Anya had dark blonde hair and black roots, her hair was braided and she had hazel almond-shaped eyes.**

 **"Murphy you should probably shut your mouth everyone here know that you're a kook, Paddlepuss,** **Snake and a** **Ho-dad. That can't surf a wave smoothly to save your life" Lexa could only watch as Anya insulted the boy, the girl was fierce and Lexa liked that.**

 **"If you want me to shut up I guess you're going to have to shut it for me bitch. If you have the balls" Murphy spat not finding a better comeback.**

 **Anya took her hand off Lexa's shoulder and moved towards Murphy cracking her knuckles. "Oh, believe me I have the balls"**

"That's what she said before she punched Murphy and broke his nose and dislocated her middle finger" Lexa finished the story and laughed at Clarke's shocked face.

"You're kidding right?" Clarke asked, still in shock, Anya didn't look like the type to lose their cool so easily. The girls finished their work out just as Lexa was finishing the story and just stood there listening and regaining they're breath.

"She isn't kidding Clarke, I was there" Echo said as she passed in front of the bench Lexa and Clarke were sitting in.

"Wait, are you guys for real?" Octavia asked looking at the older girl warily, she was just as shocked as Clarke, Anya didn't seem like the type to do thing like that.

She looks like the type that would kill you in your sleep either that or slit your throat, Octavia thought.

"What can I say? I was young and stupid" Anya walked towards the bench and reached for a bottle of water.

"You still are, Anya" Echo said and Lexa stood up in one foot to high five her.

"Whoa. You guys having fun without me?" All the girls turned to look at Raven who stood at the frame of the door, Raven was smiling but she still looked a bit pale from the hangover she was experiencing.

"And she lives!" Octavia exclaimed and all the girls laugh.

"Oh shut up, O. I didn't get that wasted last night" Raven said and she walked over to the little circle that the girls had unconsciously made around the bench.

"No, just drunk enough to dance in top of a bar and almost take your close off, but you know I don't have any prove, like say, pictures or a video of last night on my phone. So no you weren't rally wasted last night" Anya said while taking a sip of her water bottle smiling. Raven jaw dropped to the floor, memories from the last night coming back to her.

Well that is the behavior she would expect from Anya, Octavia thought looking away from Raven who stared at Anya in pure shock.

"Well I'll be damned" Clarke said surprised "I don't think I've ever seen Raven speechless" Everyone laughed at that while Raven swallowed in an attempt to rebut her system.

"You guys are assholes" Raven said causing the girls to go into another fit of laughter.

"So…" Octavia said as she cleared her throat and wiped her eyes. "Are actually going to a bar today since we have the day off tomorrow?"

"Why the hell not?" Echo shrugged.

"It's about time we join Raven in her drunken fest" Anya said and winked at Raven, she watched the brunette clear her throat and look away with a small blush on her cheeks.

Lexa watched the whole interaction between the two girls, the rest of the group was too busy making plans for tonight to notice and Lexa might be half deaf but she wasn't blind. With all the teasing and innocent flirting that was involved in the normal conversations between the two Lexa had begun see that the two girls were totally more than friends.

"Hey are you okay?" Clarke asked bumping Lexa's shoulder with hers.

"Yea. I'm fine I just kind of zoned out for a minute" Lexa turned to look at the blonde next to her and smiled.

"Were did you go?" Clarke asked, more interested in making conversation with Lexa since Octavia and Echo had moved on from talking about local bars to which guy in the male team had better abs.

"Nowhere" Lexa glanced briefly at Raven and Anya who were now having their own private conversation before turning back to the curious blonde.

"Actually I was wondering if you could clean my stitches? I don't think I'm doing it properly" Lexa asked changing the subject.

"Uh…Yea… Sure, I have to check your ankle anyway" Clarke said while standing up and walking towards the door.

"Leaving us so soon Clarky?" Asked Raven steeping away from Anya.

"You know I hate it when you call me that" Clarke responded still walking towards the doors, Lexa right behind her.

"That's why I keep doing it!" Raven shouted and the blonde flicked her off as she held the door open for Lexa and exited the room.

"I hope they don't have sex in one of the infirmary beds" Octavia said as she moved to stand next to Raven.

"They probably will" Raven and Octavia turned to look at Anya who was now resting her arm on Raven's shoulder.

What the hell!? Octavia thought as she saw Anya standing next to Raven. "Wait weren't you standing like, standing across the room, like two seconds ago?"

"That's true, they did jump each other a day after they met" Echo said ignoring Octavia's question and appearing next to Anya.

"Wait, when did you move?" Octavia asked looking at the girl next to her.

"Yea, but Clarke has values" Raven said ignoring Octavia's questions. "Ouch! What the hell"

"Lexa also has values and haven't you seen her in her bathing suit. I would totally do her if she wasn't one of my best friends" Anya said after smacking Raven's arm, also ignoring Octavia's questions.

"I would too, if I wasn't straight and dating O's brother" Echo added.

"Wow, it's like I'm not even here" Octavia murmured in frustration and stared heading towards the gym door.

"Where are you going O?" Raven asked when Octavia opened the door.

The younger brunette turned and opened her mouth to answer before holding up a hand to stop herself and leaving.

"What's up with her?" Asked Anya looking at the door that her teammate had just exited from.

"I don't know" Raven said.

"It's probably that time of the month" Echo proposed and the other girls nodded in agreement and went back to their conversation.

"Clarke I don't think this is necessary, I'm not sick" Lexa said before Clarke placed a thermometer in her mouth.

"Yea, maybe if you hadn't been sneezing for the last ten minutes I would believe you" Clarke took the thermometer out of Lexa's mouth when she heard it beep and checked it. "98.9°F"

"See I'm fine Clarke, someone was probably talking about me" Lexa smiled a little when she saw the blonde frown a little.

"Please tell me you don't believe that myth" Clarke asked and Lexa's smile widened. "You can't be serious, you know how many people have proved that myth wrong-"

"Shut up Clarke, Im just messing with you" Lexa said interrupting the blonde and looked into Clarke's eyes.

Clarke opened her mouth to say something to the brunette before she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Clarke shouted and she heard the door creak open.

"You guys aren't naked or anything right?" Asked Octavia as she entered the room wither eyes covered.

"I don't know Octavia why don't you remove your hands from your eyes and find out?" Lexa asked the younger girl.

"Lexa I'm not taking that risk, thank you very much" Octavia said.

"What's up, O" Clarke asked.

"Just wanted to let you guys know that Wick is willing to give us a ride into town, while we wait for the male team to finish practice and head out to dinner before hitting the bar. You guys want to come?"

"Yea, just give us a second to put on our clothes and we'll be right out" Lexa said.

"What's wrong with the people in this house" Octavia murmured as she exited the room.

Clarke was experiencing one of the best days of her life. Going out with friends and Lexa then heading out for dinner with the rest of the team had been amazing. Monty and Jasper told jokes throughout the whole dinner making everyone laugh and Raven and Octavia were just their sarcastic self's, making the group laugh even harder. When they got to the bar and everyone had a few drinks in them, Clarke felt like she was in college all over again only better.

She couldn't help but incredibly happy as she watched her old college friends interact with the other people on the team. Clarke laughed when Anya broke up every argument about 'the best type of alcoholic drink' that Raven and Wick had by proving both people wrong. Bellamy, Jasper and Monty were having their own very loud drinking competition at the bar with Echo playing referee while Octavia and Lincoln had their own private conversation on their dark corner of the room. It amazed Clarke how everyone fit together so well.

"Are you having fun?" Lexa asked the blonde next to her, after seeing the blonde breakout a smile.

"Yea, I haven't had this much fun in a long time" Clarke said to the brunette sitting next to her in the booth and laughed in the direction of the group sitting at the bar.

"Me neither" Clarke turned to look at the staring brunette and met her eyes, even in the dim light of the corner booth she could make out Lexa's features, especially her green eyes. Clarke hadn't realized how close they were sitting until now and how easy it would be for her to just lean in and catch the other girl's lips with hers.

"Why not?" Clarke asked watching the girl's lips.

"Because the last time I had this amazing of a day was when I was trying to teach aerials to Anya and Echo, they fell so many times it was unforgettable" Clarke laughed and checked to see if anyone was watching.

"You know they're not paying attention to us and even if they were they wouldn't be able to see us" Lexa whispered into Clarke's ear.

"Well I don't need more teasing from my friends so let's keep the PDA to a minimum, okay? Now I'm going to get another drink, I'll be right back" Clarke looked at Lexa and smiled before getting up and leaving.

"Lexa? Is that you?" Lexa froze at the sound of the familiar voice, the voice that belonged to the girl that had broken up with her in one of her most vulnerable times of her life.

"Costia" Lexa said.

"The new girlfriend I presume?" Costia asked pointing to Clarke who was standing at the bar.

"Wow, you have really outdone yourself this time, I never thought that you would go for a dumb blond, Lexa" Costia said Lexa stood up and ignored the pain coming from her ankle, Lexa new that Costia only wanted to get a reaction from her but, hearing her insult Clarke made something snap inside of her.

"I don't owe you any type of explanation nor do I need your opinion on who I chose to date, you dumped me and betrayed me when you left to go surf for the Mountain Men. You better leave before I make you regret the day you were born" Lexa's voice was collected and calm when she spoke, as she watched her ex clench her jaw and begin to back up.

"You should sit down, don't think you should be on your ankle" Costia said and winked before she turned around and left.


	7. Lexa Is Just Not Having A Good Day

**Before I let you guy run off I wanted to take a second and explain to my best abilities how a surfing competition works. So here goes nothing.**

 **Basically there are heats. A heat consists of 2 or 3 surfers at a time in the ocean. They catch waves, the two best waves are counted towards each person's score. You get up to 10 points per wave, a score of 20 being a perfect score. Winner of each heat moves on to the next round, like any tournament. While the surfers are out in the ocean they have maybe 15, or 20 mins per heat.**

 **Getting barreled will give you huge points on a wave.**

 **If someone is on the inside of you catching a wave they have priority. ****If you drop in on them you lose points off of your best wave.**

 **Well that is all you need to know, I think. So without further ado, enjoy.**

Cutback- Making a cutback is reversing the direction that you are surfing in one smooth fluid move.

Pocket- The steepest part of the wave where the most power is. It is right in front of the white water or barrel.

Rail¬- Are the sides of the surfboard, running from nose to tail and back again.

Booger / Boogieboarder - Slang for body boarders.

Lexa was frustrated with herself, she needed her body to cooperate with her and it was just not happening. Right in this moment as she sat on her board surrounded by water the element that always gave her reassurance she felt like her body had failed her. It was the second round of the competition and she had been doing great until she took a wrong turn and hurt her ankle again. Lexa tried to ignore the pain and maybe it would go away, but it was impossible every time she stood on her board her ankle felt like a thousand spikes where tearing though her skin and muscles making her have to drop out of a few waves.

Lexa wiped water on her face with her hands and looked around, trying to distract herself from her throbbing ankle she had underneath the water.

"What's wrong Lexa? Don't tell me that you hurt your ankle again" Lexa turned to look at Costia and narrowed her eyes, she wondered what she had done wrong to deserve to be put in the same heat as Costia.

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine" Lexa answered, Lexa was lying ever since she stood up to Costia that night at the bar she knew that her ankle wasn't okay, but she wasn't going to say that to Costia or anyone else for that matter. Lexa hated lying to Clarke when she checked her ankle, seeing the blonde smile because Lexa was making a 'full recovery' made her feel sick with guilt with no swelling what so ever it was up to Lexa to tell Clarke about the pain she was feeling every time she put weight on her right ankle and Lexa never told her about it, she thought that it would go.

Until it didn't.

"Really? Because you are sucking out there" Costia said.

"How do you know it's my ankle Costia?" Lexa asked, without bothering to look at the girl next to her. To say the truth the question had been roaming her mind since the day, she talked to Costia in the bar.

"A little bird told me, that you had an accident with a Boogieboarder last week. You know Lex you have a lot people that don't like you" Lexa looked at her then, like really looked at her. Costia still looked the same, she still had the same golden hazel eyes, long dark brown hair and a perfect white smile, for a second Lexa saw a glint of guilt and regret in her eyes but she ignored it, she didn't want to be in the same space as her anymore. Maybe she just didn't want to read into what she saw in Costia's eyes.

Lexa moved to mount the wave coming towards them. She paddled hard ignoring Costia's comment, she already knew she was sucking but she didn't let it get to her in any possible way. Lexa learned to ignore comments like that throughout her whole life, men would always judge her for being a female surfer, she used as fuel when she was riding a wave.

As Lexa got to the top of the shoulder she began to redistribute her weight through her back foot, wincing when it started to hurt and began to lean her outside hand down the wave. Lexa's front foot stared pushing against the deck of the board while she engaged her fins by applying force to her back foot.

She dropped her outside hand in to the wave and began throwing her inside arm across her body. Lexa turned her head, twisting her shoulders and throwing her arm to the direction she wanted to go. Lexa's mid-section and hips will followed and arced the board back towards the pocket and put it on a rail. Her front leg is almost totally extended on that part of the turn, maximizing the amount of power that she can push through the turn and exchanging her down the line speed for a hard direction turn.

Lexa's arm was across her face now, driving the direction change with as much power as possible. She began to bend her front leg to absorb the board coming back under her, and get chance to push the tail through the turn. Her back leg began pushing against the tail to really flare the turn and re-engage all the fins as the board came off the rail and went flat as it pointed completely the opposite direction.

She got her center of gravity as low as possible, go in to a squat and transfer all her weight from leaning towards her left hand to get her weight on to her toes, put the board back on the rail and leaned back in to the wave ready to drive out of the pocket and line up for next turn, and there was next because she pushed herself though it, right before the horn that let the surfers know that the heat was over sounded.

Lexa didn't know how but she managed to ride the wave without passing out from the pain but she did it. Relive washed over her when she heard the horn, she knew she had done good enough to win this heat and move to the next round. She also knew that she wasn't going to be able to put any weight on her right foot, she had done too much damage to her ankle, but it was necessary she knew that. Lexa knew that she had made the injury worst and for some reason the only thing going to her head in that moment was Clarke and how disappointed and hurt she would be, because Lexa had lied and hid her pain from the blond when it was her job to care for her.

 **"PEOPLE WE ARE GETTING REPORTS OF A HURT SURFER … AND IT SEEMS TO BE OUR ONE AND ONLY PRODIGY, ALSO THE WINNER OF THIS HEAT ALEXANDRIA SMITH. SHE IS BEING PULLED UP INTO THE BOAT BY THE CREW RIGHT THIS MOMENT"**

Everyone not participating in that moment listened to the announcement, Anya who was getting ready for her heat walked over towards Gustus giving him a worried look. She knew something was up, Lexa had reassured her that she was fine but, her gut told her that she shouldn't believe her friend and now she knew why. It made Anya angry, at herself and Lexa, because she should've pushed her to tell her the truth and because Lexa should've told her, they were best friends.

Lexa was carried toward them, two guys in each side holding her up while, another one carried her board. Lexa could see it the worried faces being filled with anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Anya "Why didn't you tell her?" Anya pointed at Clarke who sat in a chair in front of Lexa wrapping her ankle up.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry Anya" Lexa said, she knew she was going to get lectured the minute that everyone went back to the hotel. It had been six days since the night at the bar and forty-eight hours since they traveled down to Namotu, Tavarua, Fiji for the competition and in all that time she never told a soul about her ankle or seeing Costia at the bar.

"Lexa, first you keep the fact that Costia came up to you in the bar and second you keep the pain in your ankle to yourself until now?"

"We will be fine. I won my heat and so did you and everyone else, I am going to keep competing even if I have to drink pain killers to numb the pain for every twenty minute heat, I will make it to the finals" Lexa looked over to Anya.

"I you can even surf in that ankle" Anya scoffed.

"I can and I will"

"No. Lexa if you compete it will be defying medical advice. Anya this sprain isn't a first degree anymore, unless she wants to damage her ankle even more. She. Can't. Surf. At least not until its fully healed" Clarke said as she stood up.

"You have to be kidding me" Anya stooped right where she stood and looked at the blonde, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, and she couldn't believe that _Lexa_ could've been so careless.

"From what I've seen her sprain seems to have gotten worst, she tore part of a ligament, maybe even a third of it. I can't really tell I need more equipment to run more test, but either way her ankle is not good" Clarke looked over to Anya avoiding Lexa's pleading eyes, she could feel them boring holes on the back of her head, but she ignored it.

"What am I supposed to tell Gustus? Lexa he is talking to Marcus right now, telling him that everything is going to be alright" Anya continued her contestant pacing from each side of Lexa's room until she stopped, the long lose cardigan she wore to cover up her bikini almost dropping to the ground behind her. Anya looked at the ground taking in a deep breath as the next few words poured out of her mouth. "I need to get some air, because I really can't be in this room with you right now, I'll see you guys later" Anya walked out of the door, slamming it leaving Lexa and Clarke on their own, so that they could dwell on their own problems.

Anya was feeling too many emotions at the moment so she unconsciously went over to Raven's room and laid face down on bed next to the brunette, it was something more like second nature now, whenever she had a problem she would go to Raven. The brunette waited for the surfer to pick up her head, take a breath and spill out all her problems, but when she didn't Raven decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Everything alright?" Raven asked already knowing the answer.

"No" Anya answered without moving her head, Raven looked at the surfer and putt the book she was reading down with a sigh sometimes she felt like she was the oldest one of the two.

"Come here" Anya got up and clawed her way to the Raven, snuggling to her side. "What's wrong?"

"Lexa's ankle is worse than ever, Raven. I barely managed to win my heat and Echo keeps having issues with her board. God, I think Octavia is the only one without any problems"

"Come on now, Anya you really don't believe that do you" The Raven wrapped her arm around the surfer, pulling her in a little bit closer. "O, always has problems"

With that Anya laughed not because the statement it was true but, because it was the reason she enjoyed the brunette's company so much, Raven always managed to make her lough, even when she was at her lowest.

"Also don't worry about Echo's board, I'll stay up late so that I can get it ready for tomorrow. I promise" Anya snuggled closer to Raven, shivering when her bare legs came in touch with Raven's metal brace. The hate that Anya had for the thing was so great that the word 'hate' was an understatement, but it was all forgotten every time Anya heard Raven laugh, because the brunette found Anya's 'hate' amusing.

Like it was happening right now, Anya could feel Raven's lough rippled through her body causing her to smile. Driving all her problems away. The older girl picked up her head from Raven's side and kissed the brunette on the lips briefly, before she went back to her former position on Raven's side.

"Thank you, Raven" Anya whispered enjoying the girl's warmth.

"That's what I'm here for Anya. Always" Raven whispered back, picking her book up and kissing the top of Anya's head.

Clarke wasn't mad not anymore at least, she understood why the Lexa did what she did, it wasn't the first time one of her patients had done that before or at least tried to pull it off. She wasn't mad, she just refused to meet Lexa's eyes.

What bothered her was that she thought that maybe she and Lexa where pass that state of 'doctor-patient' and Lexa trusted her but apparently she had thought wrong. It made her wonder if the last few days she spend with the brunette was just a bluff, a way to distract the doctor, so Clarke didn't notice the injury. The voice on the back of her mind kept telling her that Lexa was better than that, that she wasn't a lying scumbag like Finn.

"Where you ever planning on telling me? Or where you just planning on sweet talking me until one of you guys won?" Clarke asked and turned around fast enough to see Lexa flinch, hadn't mean to sound so harsh as the words flooded out of her but, she couldn't back out for some reason she needed the reassurance.

"The way that I treat you doesn't have anything to do with why I didn't tell you. I like you Clarke so will be honest with you. No, I wasn't going to tell you, I thought that the pain would be gone by the time I ever even got to compete and it did for a while, until yesterday"

Sky blue eyes met forest green ones then, after Lexa finished speaking and Clarke could see the Lexa was being honest. They stayed like that for a while, Lexa sitting on the edge of her bed, nose and forehead still stitched, her right ankle on a brace and Clarke standing in front of her hands on her waist debating all her feelings.

"Lexa I like you a lot too, but I'm also you doctor and I think we should kept it that way." Clarke said looking away from Lexa's eyes and began heading for the door.

"Clarke I am sorry I didn't tell you and I respect you decision. But please when this all done we can figure out 'us'?" Lexa pleaded as she watched the blonde stop in the door way.

"Maybe" was all that Clarke said before leaving the room without saying another word.

* * *

So I hope you guys enjoyed that and I just want to say a quick thanks to that one person that encouraged me to upload a new chapter here.


	8. Rounds

**Round 3**

It pained Clarke to see Lexa in pain, but the surfer had in fact made the decision to compete with a hurt ankle. It still didn't change the way Clarke felt when the brunette was carried back to land once again by crew members or when she staked another ice pack on the ankle of the surfer laying on a hotel bed containing screams of pain.

Anyone watching Lexa could've been fooled about Lexa being injured if it weren't for the ankle brace she wore. She had been amazing during her heat except for her more than dramatic exit, she had pulled through the heat and now she didn't have to participate on the fourth round and Clarke was thankful for that.

Clarke felt a little bit of regret for putting a stop to whatever was happening between her and Lexa, it was her idea to keep their relationship platonic, but now as Lexa laid there soundly asleep on her bed did she really regret it. The blonde in many occasions wanted to stop being Lexa's doctor and just be her whatever and right this moment she would give anything to just sit by her side and caress her hair as she slept, reassuring her that everything would be alright.

Would everything be alright thought? Clarke thought looking at the sleeping brunette.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare Clarke?"

Clarke jumped from her place in the corner of the room, all train of thought lost by the words coming from Lexa. Clarke had been too distracted to notice that Lexa had woken up from her slumber and was now staring at her with those breath taking green eyes.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important…so how are you feeling?" Clarke said as she moved to sit on the open space on Lexa's bed, green eyes watching her every movement. "I thought it was rude it was really rude to stare at people"

"Mockery's not the product of a strong mind, Clarke"

"Right. I'm sorry"

"No. I'm the one that should be sorry, I'm dragging this team down the drain" Lexa let out a deep sight and tried to sit up on bed. Her mind going back to the day before and how her actions lead to the blonde walking out and away from her. "Clarke, I know I've said this a million times but I'm sorry for not telling you about my ankle"

"Yea it's like the millionth time you've said that. Here let me help you" Clarke got up from her seat on the bed and helped Lexa sit up in bed without irritating her ankle, by moving closer to the brunette on the bed and readjusting her pillows.

"That's probably because I really mean it" Lexa whispered low enough for the blonde to hear.

Clarke didn't know what came over her but for some reasons the words that escaped Lexa's lips drove her to stare into her green eyes. They held each other's gaze like that just like the time they first met in the airport and Clarke could see it all of Lexa's emotions. There was a glint of sadness and honesty, there was something else as well, something she couldn't make out. That something drove Clarke into a trance, made her heart skip a beat and insides tighten, because for some reason Clarke knew that whatever it was it was for her, it was directed at her.

So Clarke let herself forget that she was Lexa's doctor and let herself bring a hand up to cup one of Lexa's cheeks her thumb running through a faint scar that Clarke guessed was caused by one of the brunette's many surfing accidents. Clarke tried to focus on it because she didn't really know what was really happening to her, what she was that she wanted to feel Lexa on her, so she lowered her lips and captured Lexa's in a gentle kiss.

The kiss felt right it began of gentle and soon after that Clarke was on Lexa's lap. Clarke kissed down on the brunette and he hands became entangled with the still humid brown curls, making the surfer moan into the kiss and allowing Clarke's tongue entrance. Lexa's hands began to travel north from their place on the blonde's thighs to her shoulder blades her mouth moving to Clarke's neck.

"We… shouldn't… be… doing… this" Clarke said as Lexa kissed down her throat.

Clarke unconsciously began to grind her hips into the brunette and let out a gasp as she felt teeth scrape along her pulse point. Lexa felt the blonde's hands pulling at her shirt, so she detached herself from the girl on top of her to take it off with a little help form Clarke who followed her lead and got rid of her shirt too.

Their mouths found each other again, neither girl had any control of their bodies. Lexa's hands wandered wanting to feel and explore every inch of the blonde, while Clarke enjoyed the feel of Lexa's strong arms around her.

"Sorry" Clarke said as she pulled away when she felt Lexa wince and rested her forehead against Lexa's, their eyes still closed.

"It's fine you didn't do anything wrong, I kind of forgot about my ankle" Lexa let out a sigh and opened her eyes to look at the blonde when she felt Clarke slide off of her and lay down next to her. Lexa looked down at the blonde, before reaching over and tucking away a stray blonde curl behind Clarke's ear and taking her hand back to her side. Lexa didn't really want to push her luck, she didn't know if maybe Clarke had a lapse of judgement or if she had actually forgiven her, she just really hoped it was the latter as she stared at blank a spot in the wall in front of her.

"I haven't really forgiven you yet" When Clarke spoke as if she could tell what the brunette was thinking, Lexa felt her heart tighten, but she stayed quiet because Clarke had yet to move, she had yet to leave out the door like the day before.

"I'm not ready to yet, but I like you a lot Lexa, so when your done with the competition, I want to give this a chance as long as you promise not to keep your injuries hidden from me"

"I promise" Lexa said and laid down next to Clarke, she couldn't keep the smile tugging at her lips to spread, which was contagious because soon enough Clarke was smiling too.

They stayed like that for the longest time, just smiling and looking at each other it wasn't until Clarke found herself drifting off to sleep that she decided that it was time for her to leave for her room. Clarke got up from the bed as quietly as possible without waking up the girl next to her and pulled the covers over Lexa before she began to look for her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Clarke looked over at Lexa green eyes peaking from underneath her eye lids.

"I was just looking for my shirt, I need to go and let you rest"

"Why don't you just stay the night?" Lexa asked with her voice hoarse from sleep pushing herself up with one arm to look at the blonde. Clarke took in Lexa, the way that her green eyes where still bright and visible even if it was dark and they only had the moon as light, Lexa was indeed beautifulOr as Octavia would put it H.O.T hot. "Would that be okay with you?" Clarke asked.

"Yes" Lexa answered and Clarke went back to her former position on bed and stared into Lexa's green eyes until she fell asleep.

 **Round 4**

"God that feels really good. I so glad you didn't have to surf today either" Raven moaned as Anya ran her fingers lazily through her brown curls. It wasn't often that Anya got the chance to see Raven just relaxing, hair down and with comfortable clothes on. Most of the time Raven was running around fixing thigs for the surfers or drawing the blueprints for a new board idea. It was the reason why Anya would spend most of her time just keeping her company while she worked.

Anya leaned down and pecked Ravens lips before fully getting into it when one of Raven's hands came up to pull Anya's head down lower. The kiss being kind of awkward with Raven's mouth being upside down and the brunette couldn't stop herself from smiling and ruin the kiss, her mind went back to a year ago when they were in a similar position.

 **"Why, must you always ruin the kiss with you stupid smile?" Anya asked laughing.**

 **"What are you talking about? My smile is like, my best feature" Raven said smiling up at the blonde. Anya didn't respond to that she brunette she just rolled her eyes, Raven could sometimes be so cocky. When the laughing died down Raven closed her eyes and them did Anya get one of those rare chances to take in Raven's beauty.**

 **The brunette had good reason to be so cocky, with her looks she could get with anyone she wanted. That's when it hit her Anya didn't want Raven to just get with anyone, she wanted Raven to get with her and only her. Anya had been considering the idea for a long time now, she knew she had deep feelings for Raven, even if they never really had said it out loud to each other before. Anya was just tiered of not being able to hold hands with the younger girl, telling Wick to back off, or just to get her mother to stop sending her profiles of men that she considered a "great' match for her.**

 **"Hey, Raven?" Anya said and looked down at the girl on her lap.**

 **"Mm"**

 **"What are we doing?"**

 **"Well I think this generation is calling it 'chilling' I don't really know" Raven joked not fulling knowing what Anya meant.**

 **"Seriously Raven. What are we?" Anya asked a bit irritated and pushed the brunette off her lap.**

 **"Okay. Your, serious sorry" Raven said and sat cross-legged in front of the older girl, took her hand and looked Anya straight in the eye. "Anya we can be whatever you want us to be. I mean I know we haven't really talked about it before but, I wouldn't mind to be in a relationship with you"**

 **"That's what I want, but let's just keep it in between us right now. Alright? Everyone already has too much on their plate already"**

"Wow maybe you are human, I've never seen you space out before" Raven said bring Anya out of her daze.

"I've got my moments" Anya shrugged.

"What were you thinking about?" Raven asked shifting a little on Anya's lab.

"The first time we had sex sober" Anya watched Raven's face redden and immediately regret asking questions and making Anya to laugh.

 **Final**

Octavia didn't know how she managed to get to the final, she knew she had gotten better because of the praise that she got from the other girls but now did she finally acknowledge it. I felt like the odds had been against her the day before in the Semifinals when her board literally fell apart. When it happened she almost spewed her lunch all over the sand if Lincoln hadn't been there to cam he down. If it weren't for Lexa and Raven she wouldn't be competing at all right now, she owed both the brunettes, Lexa for letting her use her board for her heat and Raven for getting her board back together in time for the next day.

Bellamy had been furious, because they all knew that the board had been tempered with just so as Octavia had conveniently had to go against the one and only Costia that day. Just as Raven had put it. "Fins just don't fall off"

"You know this isn't the time or place to stare into space, O" Echo said as she came up next to her teammate.

"Says the person who literally does it all the time" Octavia knew Echo was right it really wasn't the time or place, she was in the middle of a heat and all she was doing was sit there and stare into the nothingness of the ocean.

"Ouch! Octavia that isn't the proper way to treat your someday sister-in-law" Echo said with a smirk and Octavia rolled her eyes, she wouldn't mind having Echo as in law but the fact that she was dating Bellamy kind of made it a very uncommon possibility.

Echo began rambling about the weirdest things like she often did, forcing, Octavia to nearly paddle her arms off to reach the upcoming wave leaving her teammate alone. Echo smiled to herself as she watched Octavia ride a wave as if it was the last one on earth.

"Oh, Octavia Blake you're going to be fighting for first place with the other two in no time" Echo said, shook her head at the girl and smiled, before moving to find her own wave.

The team celebrated their victory in the hotel, because for the first time ever all of the girls managed to be in the top three. Lexa fell on first place by some miracle, Anya was second Lexa beating her by half a point and Octavia and Echo both got third.

It was something worth a celebration but Lexa wasn't feeling up to with her head hurting more than her ankle after Gustus had a talk with her earlier that day and the pain killers not working at all. It all caused Lexa to move out onto the balcony hoping that the cold air might help her like it would usually do.

"Lexa?" Lexa turned towards the familiar voice behind her and found Clarke standing by the glass door, with a worried expression. "Everything okay?" Clarke asked, as she moved towards the brunette, closing the sliding door so that the music didn't escape through the open gap.

"Yea, just trying to figure out what to do for the next two weeks, I mean I can't compete and I have like a month to get better before the team meets up again to go to California for the US open"

"And? What are you thinking of doing?" Clarke asked, Clarke never really thought about it until now, but she realized that none of the surfers really ever talk about home or about owning a permanent place. It all made Clarke think that maybe she didn't have to actually go back to Australia and face her demons, she could just have her friend Wells sell the her place for her and send all her stuff to her dad's and she could stay with him in between competitions.

"I might go to New Zealand and stay there for a week, them make my way to the states and wait for everyone there" Lexa said looking out of the and into the ocean.

"Why New Zealand? I thought you were born in Australia." Clarke said, remembering so many college nights that she spend listening to Octavia gush about her favorite surfer and looked at the brunette, who didn't meet her eye's too busy contemplating the water.

"Gustus told me about a property that my father bought in New Zealand before he died and I just want to check it out" An idea came to Lexa then and she made eye contact with the blonde. "Want to tag along?"


	9. Roomates

Charlotte walked into an office already knowing what to expect, Cage wasn't a kind man. She didn't even remember how she had even gotten involved with the man in the first place. All she knew was that she had fallen deeply in love with the business man ever since the day that he appeared in her life and showed her the attention she was seeking but not receiving from her family.

 **Charlotte laid in bed alone she could feel the presence of everyone on the other room, on Lexa's room to be exact. She could hear them talking, paying their respects to the sweet, deft surfer, while she laid there alone. Charlotte could even hear her mother consoling the brunette through the thin hospital walls, Charlotte knew they blamed her for the accident, but she just didn't care anymore. She wanted Lexa gone, so that life could go back to the way it was before the older girl showed up.**

 **It was when she laid alone that Cage Wallace entered her hospital room and flashed an untrustworthy smile, which didn't bother Charlotte at all. It was like she was immune to it, while others would've already called for help because there was a strange guy in their room, Charlotte didn't even blink.**

 **"Charlotte right?" the man asked.**

 **"Depends. Who's asking?" Charlotte replied, already knowing who the man was. Cage Wallace owner of the second most successful surf team in Australia, 'The Mountain Men' rivals of the 'Trikru' which so happened to belong to her uncle Kane.**

 **"Oh. Where are my manners? I'm Cage Wallace, not that it really matters I have a proposition for you" Again he flashed that untrustworthy smile and made Charlotte an offer she could not refuse.**

 **To help her take Lexa' dreams and aspirations to the ground and return all the things the brunette stole from her.**

"Charlotte I don't think your taking this seriously, because I don't see much progress being done. All I see is Lexa winning yet another competition" Cage turned to face the blonde and looked at her, Charlotte had so much potential to accomplish great things in life, that's why he had chosen her to help him destroy the team. Since it hadn't worked with Costia because of her grown feelings for Lexa, Charlotte was his best bet, with the girl being way too easy to control having her be part of the family someone who Kane wouldn't suspect would benefit him the best.

He didn't truly know how far Charlotte did would go for him, but he knew that he need her to help him destroy Lexa so all the rest of the team would crumble right behind their leader.

"Just keep an eye on her I need you to find a way to brake her, insanity runs in the family after all"

Lexa was kind of nervous to have Clarke tag along with her on her trip to New Zeeland, it had been an impulsive decision to invite the blond to tag along. She herself didn't even know what to expect from the property that Gustus had mentioned her father had left for her, no one had ever mentioned the property before.

Lexa took a quick glance at the blonde sitting next to her and all she could think of was that just a couple of days ago she had been sitting on a similar seat in an airport, just waiting for her plane when she met Clarke. Lexa couldn't help, but let out a low chuckle and shake her head at how her life had changed so much in just a matter of days.

"What are laughing about" Clarke asked looking up from her book with a smile.

"Nothing" Lexa responded looking back to her laptop, which showed an article on the male team and their progress.

"Okay don't tell me then… How are the boys doing?" Clarke asked as she closed her book and got closer to Lexa so she could look at the screen. If it hadn't been for the fact that Lexa had invited her on a trip she would've stayed to watch the male team compete with Octavia and Echo until they all left for the states.

"They're doing amazing. I really think that Lincoln will be finishing in first place he is doing incredibly well. I bet that the Blake siblings are probably beaming right now" Lexa said looking away from her screen and to the blonde beauty that was now so close she could smell her shampoo.

"What do you mean? Doesn't Indra train the whole male team?" Clarke asked confused, but still looking at the screen.

"She does but, most of the time she lets Bellamy work with Lincoln one on one. After all Lincoln is one of the best so it help Bellamy gain experience" Lexa explained smiling at the way that Clarke's eyebrows frowned as the wheels turned in her head. If anyone asked the brunette 'what was the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life?' it that would've been it.

"I didn't know that Bell was Lincoln's trainer, O was right you guys have so much going on" Clarke took he eyes off the when Lexa didn't respond and found the brunette just staring with a loving smile.

"Okay, seriously what is it?" Clarke groaned causing the brunette's smile to grow.

"You're beautiful" Lexa answered making Clarke blush and break eye contact her lips forming a little smile of their own.

"Thanks" Clarke whispered still looking away from the surfer.

"You guys are seriously gross" Anya said looking up from her book to look at the brunette sitting in front of her, when she felt one pair of green eyes bore into her.

"You really are" Raven said from her seat next to Anya, only glancing up from the work on her laptop when she too felt a pair of eyes bore into her, only that these were blue.

Anya and Raven managed to tag along to the trip to New Zeeland after hearing that the two girls where planning a trip.

No one really argued they were all fine with the decision, somewhere deep down Lexa was even glad that Anya and Raven were coming with them. Lexa felt as if eventually she and the blonde would soon have nothing to talk about without the constant interruptions from one of their friends. She had even decided to have to extend their trip to two weeks and a half and invited Octavia and Echo to come before they headed to the states, since it was the right thing to do, she just hoped that it had been the right decision.

"Okay, so I really need my daily dose of caffeine because I'm seriously starting get in a bitchy mood. Who wants to come with me?" Anya asked getting up from her seat.

"Wait that was you just starting to get into a bitchy mood?" Raven said with a smile still looking at her laptop screen, the comment made everyone lough and Anya even brake a smile even with her foul mood.

"Anya I would totally have gone with you, but crutches are uncomfortable and Doctors orders are that I wear this godforsaken boot, so you're alone. You can always bring me something though Cheekbones" Lexa said and Anya glared at the brunette for the use of the infamous childhood nickname, Raven laughed and closed her laptop not wanting Anya to end up murdering Lexa.

"Fine, I'll go with you cheekbones" Raven said and began to walk to the nearest Starbucks with Anya right behind her.

"Is there something going on with those two?" Clark asked looking over to Lexa.

"Looks like it"

"Octavia you need to calm down" Lincoln said and let out a small chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Octavia.

"Calm down. You must be joking, there is no way that I'm going to calm down after my boyfriend won with the highest score for the second time in this week!" Octavia said and tightened her hold on Lincoln.

"Octavia we get that your happy but, let the man go I don't think he can breathe" said Jasper, causing Octavia to pull away from Lincoln.

"I think what Jasper really meant is that don't do all that coupley stuff in front of me or at least think of all the innocent people in the lobby that have to witness your tongue battle." Bellamy cut in, "Speaking of innocent people, where are the rest of the girls?" he said looking around the group of familiar faces only to find four missing.

"Oh. They left already" Octavia simply said to her brother who looked even more confused, he knew that they were heading out today or at least he knew about Clarke and Lexa were.

"They changed to an earlier flight, after Raven and Anya invited themselves to the trip and which of the girls is innocent? Because no offence but, all of them are the spawns of the devil even Clarke because, she totally cheated you out of a hundred dollars last week at poker" Echo filled in as she stepped into the empty space next to Bellamy and gave him a pat on the stomach.

Seriously am I the only one who notices that this girl comes from nowhere. Octavia though.

"It was beginners luck" Bellamy argued and put his arm around Echo's shoulders pulling the girl in.

"Bullshit, Clark and Lexa drained your sorry ass" Octavia cut in not wanting to miss out on an opportunity to tease her brother.

"They drained your sorry ass too O, so you can talk" Bellamy shot back and Octavia stuck her tongue out at him only to have him do the same.

These two are so immature its cute Echo thought smiling at their interaction.

"Let's just get this straight both the Blake siblings got played, because no one knew that the princes and the commander would make a great team" Monty jumped in before the Bellamy and Octavia got into another of their always so public to the life duels of 'did too, did not"

"Is there something going on between Lexa and Clarke?" Jasper asked and everyone around him turned to look at him, the fact that something was happening between the two was kind of obvious.

"What?" Jasper asked.

Seriously I'm surrounded by idiots. Octavia rolled her eyes and grabbed Lincoln's hand leading them towards the elevator door.

Jasper was just left there standing in the middle of the hotel lobby, with confusion written all cross his face.

But he wasn't truly alone, because there was someone listening.

"Are you guys sure that, you don't want me to get your own rooms? This suite only has to two rooms and one bed in each" Lexa said as Clarke swiped the card to the hotel suite.

"Wow" Clarke said breathlessly as she admired the room that looked more like an apartment.

"We will be fine it's not like any of us haven't shared a bed before" Anya pushed pass the blonde and moved towards the room closes to the entrance. "Raven your bunking with me!" Anya called from the bedroom.

"Okay!" Raven responded, already moving towards their room.

"Wait what?!" Clarke said moving her attention from the luxurious suite and into the conversation about the living arrangements. The blonde didn't mind sharing a bed especially if it was with Lexa, she had seriously had the best night of sleep the day that she shared a bed with the brunette. But they were taking things slow and they never tried to sleep in the same room again or anything else at that.

"Yeah don't we get a say on this?" Lexa said swinging herself into the suite with the help of her crutches.

"Well do you any of you guys mind sleeping in the same bed?" Anya asked and looking at pair with a smug smirk, Raven stood right next to her with the same top of the line smirk and eyebrows raised as if to challenge any of the two to say something.

"No" Clarke and Lexa said in unison.

"Then there's nothing else to be said" Raven said, before slamming the door on both the doctor and the surfer before they could argue even more.

The two where left speechless and both of them cursed their friends under their breath when they heard a hi five come from inside the room.

"You know we don't have to right? I can go down to the reception and ask for another room" Lexa said readjusting her hands on her crutches.

"It's fine and it's not like it's your fault that dumb and dumber would tag along" Clarke said smiling at the brunette when she heard a faint 'Hey!' coming from behind the closed door, and began making her journey towards the room they would be sharing.

"So she cares for that doctor or at least is beginning to?" Cage asked to the person on the other line looking out of the window as he observed the view he got from his office.

"Yea, her name is Clarke. Clarke Griffin. She just barely stared working with the team a couple of weeks ago" Charlotte informed.

"I'll see what I can dig up on her, but in the meantime let them be, let them fall in love, I want them to be happy. I want them to get attached, then we will take that away and shatter the girl" Cage said almost hanging up, when he remembered. "Oh, we didn't have time to discuss thins at the office but, don't forget we have dinner plans for this weekend"

"How could I? I'm looking forward to it." Charlotte said with a smile on her lips.

"All set, all the luggage has been successfully delivered to its perspective places" Clarke said throwing herself on the bed carefully so that she didn't bother the brunette. "What do you want to do now?"

"Whatever you want to do" Lexa said trying to stay awake, between having to use crutches to get places and the medication that she was taking she had no actual energy left. Clarke noticed of course, with Lexa's voice not containing the same strong, confident and clear tone it was hard not to.

"Are you tiered?" Clarke asked rolling to her side so she could stare at the brunette's profile.

"To be honest" Lexa said turning to her side so that she was facing the blonde. "Yeah. Swinging around in crutches wore me out"

"I figured, you look like you're ready to pass out" Clarke shifted so that she was closer to the brunette, their noses touching slightly "If you want you can take a nap for tonight and order room service when you wake up"

Clarke's voice had died down and settled to almost a whispered, Lexa far too gone to even answer her question. I made Clarke's heart warm up for the brunette, a feeling that soon banished when she remembered that she needed to make an important call. A call that she didn't want to make.

Clarke rolled off the bed as carefully as she could so that she didn't wake up the sleeping brunette and went into the room's patio and dialed.

Clarke stood there and waited for someone to pick up the phone and she began to wonder if it was a good idea call.

First ring.

Should I do this?

Second ring.

What if she tells him where I am?

Third ring.

It isn't too late to hang up.

Fourth ring.

But she deserves to know that I'm okay.

Fifth ring.

Does she even care?

Sixth ring.

She isn't going to pick up.

Seventh ring.

"Hello?" the woman in the other line asked and Clarke bit her lip battling weather to hang up or actually talk.

"Hello? Clarke is that you?" The voice asked and Clarke squeezed the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Mom it's me" Clarke said scratching the back of her neck.

"Where have you been? We've been so worried. Oh my god I need to tell Finn that you're okay" the woman on the other line said, making Clarke panic at the mention of her ex's name.

"Mom NO! Don't tell Finn that I called" Clarke rushed, she didn't want Finn even knowing if she was alive or not.

"But Clarke, he has been searching nonstop for you. He has been worried sick plus, he hasn't been able to get into your house. He deserves to know" Her mother argued.

"Mom, please don't. There is reason why I don't want anything to do with him" Clarke pleaded her mother.

"Okay. Fine. I won't tell him, but Clarke at least tell me where have you been?"

"I took up the job offer from Octavia" Clarke began testing the waters and waited against for her mother's response.

"Clarke why would you do that? You had the perfect life here. You were going to get married to a great man" The woman argued keep on arguing and Clarke regretted ever calling her mom.

"Mom Finn is far from great, god his even from good. That why I left in the first place, I couldn't marry him not after the way he treated me, mom. I just couldn't" Clarke swallowed the growing lump on her throat, her body filling with regret for calling her mother. It never seemed to amaze her how easily Abby Griffin always seemed to disappoint her whether it was a recital or game or just having her mom take her side in an argument with Finn, her mother always seemed to disappoint. "I'm sorry mom, I-I shouldn't have called" Clarke finally said after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Clarke wait! Finn she's on the pho-"With that Clarke hung up and squatted down, pressed her forehead against the cold glass that made up the railing, with a sigh.

"Anya come on stop! You're going to make me pee my pants!" Raven shrieked in between giggles and trying to get a hold of Anya's hand so that the torture would stop. Anya had tricked her making, the brunette believe that she was going to get lucky but, in reality Anya was just looking to startle the girl so that she could do the worst thing that anyone could do to Raven Reyes.

Tickle her.

It was one of Raven's darkest and deepest secretes, one that no one had ever known or figured out, until of course Anya did. The blonde figured it out by accident, in one of their many drunken make outs, when her nails dragged over her ribcage made her giggle into the kiss. Ever since that day, there had been many other occasions where Anya had discovered other tickle friendly spot in Raven's body and Anya has never stopped using it against her when she wanted to punish Raven.

It was cruel sure but Raven deserved it most of the time.

"Cheekbones really?" Anya asked her tone sounding way to calm for the situation that they were in.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again, but can you please stop! And it wasn't just me! Lexa said it too!" Raven pleaded trying to talk some reason into the girl above her.

"She will suffer too don't worry about it" Anya simply said and kept moving her hands over Raven's body.

"Please stop! I'm sorry I'm never calling you that nickname again. C'MON ANYA I THINK I JUST PEED MYSELF A LITTLE BIT" Raven screamed and Anya finally stopped and down from on top of the brunette, after hearing what she need to hear.

"I'm glad that we had this talk" Anya said looking at the panting engineer with a sweet innocent smile.

"You're evil" Raven simply said trying to regain her breath, before sitting up in bed.

"You weren't complaining about it last night or the night before that or last we-"

"Well I am now, you know? It's not healthy to build someone up just to smack them back down. When you promised that I would be all kinds of wet I never imagined this" Raven said looking at Anya.

"Well play your cards right and maybe…" Anya said getting close to Raven so that she could whisper in her ear "you can be another kind of wet" Anya pulled back slightly and placed a soft kiss on Raven's lips, a kiss that soon turned heated and soon as it did Anya pulled away and got out of bed, giving Raven a little bit of a whiplash.

"Um. Where are you going?" Raven asked as she blinked herself into reality and brought herself to stand on her knees.

"Going to check up on Lexa and Clarke" Anya said innocently already turning the nob to the door

"But weren't we going to you know" Raven insinuated looking at the bed and back at the blonde.

"Actually… No. I said you needed to play your cards right. Plus I might be kinky in bed sometimes but, I don't think we have reached that level yet. So you should probably go shower" Said the surfer making Raven's mouth fall wide open not believing what was coming out her mouth.

"What! I didn't actual-! I didn't pee! It was just a way to get you off of me" Raven argued crossing her arms on her chest.

"Huh, really you sounded so convincing" Anya teased giving the brunette a smug smile.

"Remember when I said that building people up and smacking them back down was unhealthy?" Raven asked looking at the smiling girl, who just nodded smile unwavering.

"You're going to kill me" Raven said getting out of bed and Anya's smile just got wider after seeing the frustration of the brunette.

"I'm planning on it" Anya simply said and walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it I wan to want to hear your opinions so** **lease tell me in the comments or find me on Tumblr omg-idonutcare to if you have any questions or if you just wanna talk.**


End file.
